The Fragile Mind
by ToukonFudoRyuu
Summary: Ami was once a slave to Yoko. Then one day, after escaping him, you desquise yourself and kill him to assure your safety. What happens when he is trapt in the one person that could've changed your world into beauty. Chapter 13 reason number 1 why rated M
1. Captured

Name: Ami ((ah-me))

Race: Demon

Type: Dragon ((Dark))

Age: 900 but look 16 in human years

Gender: Female

Class: A+

Discription: Ice blue eyes. Short. 2 inch long, black hair. very skinny, yet very muscular, and very attractive with razor sharp teeth, fangs and claws. A black star birthmark left of your left eye. About a foot taller than Hiei but quite a few inches shorter than Kurama. You wear a black-hooded cape, black baggy pants, and black belly-shirt, and black, silver rimmed sunglasses. You carry two katanas on each side of your waist and other weapons and gadgets hidden threw-out your clothing. You are a sharp cunning, sly, theif and only work alone.

Tips:

**:Your thoughts:**

//Yoko's thoughts//

-Kurama's thoughts-

_Flashbacks are in italics_

Disclaimer: I do not own the Yu Yu Hakusho, if I did the series would still be continueing cries

* * *

Chapter One: Captured 

Running off into the night. A new stolen sword in your hand. Suddenly you hear lord Kornma scream from his castle miles behind you. b **:Took him long enough to find his father's sword was stolen:** You smirk to yourself, running as fast as you can, moving side to side dodging trees. You, for once, desided to be nice to your victum and almost left a quarter of Koenma's workers alive. The rest remain either dead, or nearly there, Suddenly buzzers go off as loud as can be. Desiding you needed to go faster to be sure of your true escape, your feet slowly lift off the ground as glide threw the forest, splitting the air as you are already hundreds of miles away. You hear something and stop dead in your tracks, floating a foot off the ground. Someone is after you... hell... who isn't? But... found you? They're getting closer... wait? There is more than one? How could this be? Never have you been caught and never will you be. You just wont allow it. Looking threw your sunglasses, you wore even at night, you search for the poor soul say dare to get near you. You need to get somehwre and quick. You'd love a fight, anytime, but not now. It'd leave a trail. They could find you. You have to slip away and fast. Your eyes shuft to your left. At the corner of your eye you see it. Your escape. Just as they, the baka's that actually think they'll catch you, are about to get into your veiw in a blink of an eye you were gone.

You quickly take in all your surroundings b** :Damn... I've escaped... but to Ningenkai:** The city lights bright, you quickly tie your new sword on your left next to your other old and often used sword. You check your hood which never fell off your head once. **:I think I am safe to let it down. No way a ningen will scare me. Not unless... they were those spirit detectives:** Those spirit detectives were getting hot on your trail. They shouldn't pose a threat. Just as long as you keep your eyes peeled, which you intended on. You pull your hood down, now everyside of you is in clear veiw. You step out of the dark alley way inot the street. Few ningens notice you and stare.

"Dude... what's with the glasses? Can you tell me where the sun is?" Him and his budiesstart laughing. You then turn your head lightning quick and glare.. They can't see your eyes, your sunglasses wont allow it, but they can stil feel your heavy glare. So they shut up quick. Inside you smirk at their fear, then continue. Then one of his friends say.

"What's that guys problem?" You smirk again on the inside. Glad your cape hid your identity, your body feature greatly masked. What made you smirk was how dumb that ningen was for not being able to tell you're indeed a female from your facial features. It didn't insult you. You knew they were bakas. You walk down the streets observing the ningens and their dumbfounded ways. Suddenly you realize you were being followed. You pull your hood up and walk into a dark alley way. The human followed you. You walk to the end and turn around and face a tall ningen boy with slik black hair in tightish blue jeans, a white t-shirt and brown eyes. He looked like your average punk. He smirks at you.

So you're the one who stole from Koenma huh?" You only smirk back in reply, all he could see of your face was your glasses, if you spoke it would give yourself away, and you're just not ready to yet. Not til you had to fight. **:heh... this is one of his spirit detectives? I can't underestamate him though. I hear Koenma calls for him a lot.: **"Well you're under arrest, give me the sword, and get over here. Unless you'd rather I kick your ass." You just nod. He looks confused for a second and then finally realizes you accepted his challenge.

He gets in his battle stance. He looks quite intimidated when you don't move. "Well you gonna fight?" He asks. You just nod again. He runs at you after 5 seconds of trying to figure you out. As he is about to punch you in the jaw you are behind him in a flash. Enma's sword you are pointing at his neck. He looks for you then realizes your energy behind him. He turns to face you, already knowing the sword at his kneck, looking somewhat scared. No it is much more. It has so many hidden powers, you could suck out his sole, even though you could already do so without it, but you could freeze him in his spot in one small move of a sword of just the size of a paper cut. Burn him to bits by sending fire threw the tip, or elecracute him much the same way. Mybe even drown him by drawing a box around his head as it magically fills itself of a liquid of your choosing.

But you hold it there, the Elemental swordis a threat itself. You'll just make him squarm. "Who are you?" You lift your head slightly and reply.

"Koenma didn't give you any information on me did he?" You mask you voice. He give you a weak glare. "See you around detective." Suddenly there is energy behind you.

"You are not going anywhere" You hear a low voice from behind. You can scence a weapon is at your neck as well. "Go ahead," he continues, "kill him. But it'd be your last." **:How did this happen? I didn't even feel his energy till he was right behind me.: **Judging on how fast this guy is you wont stand a chance. You lower the Elemental sword and sheith it. "Put the sword on the ground for Urameshi to get." he says still behind you, never changeing his position. You untie the sheith around your waist and put it on the groundinfront of this Urameshi. The guy infront of you grins.

"Hey nice going Hiei. I thought I was toast." The guy infront of you says. b **:So this guy is Urameshi infront of me, and the thing behind me is Hiei.:** You tell yourself

"hn" you hear from behind you. Then he says, "Follow me. Don't even try anything cause your arms would be cut off before you can start." You growl to yourself **:Damnit. How could I let this happen: **you keep telling yourself.

Urameshi picks up the sword and then grabs somethin that looks like a comunicator. He starts talking, "Hey." He has a sheepish grin on his face. Then you hear Koenma's voice.

"Did you get him?" Koenma sounds worried.

Hiei behind you speaks, "Turn around, we are moving." His sword sheiths, but you don't forget what he said, you turn around and follow a very short demon wearing all black and black hair that defies the laws of grivity. Urameshi is following too.

"Yeah we got him." He continues.

"Good. My dad would've killed me if he found out." Koenma starts to sound releived.

Urameshi replies "No. But we're takeing him over."

"Great. I'll call the others" Koenma says back then the comunicator is closed.

Hiei takes you and Urameshi into Koenma's office. There are two other guys in there besides Koenma. One is really tall with orange hair, in blue jeans and some shirt with something on it but you can't understand it. The other guy is also tall, but not as tall, with long red hair, and green eyes, that wears black jeans, whit shirt and a red button down shirt that isn't buttoned.

The door is shut behind you.Hiei goes and sits on the windowsill. Uremeshi leans against the door. The other two are sitting in chairs, while Koenma sits at his desk.

"It's about time we catch you. You killed almost all my workers and almost got me in BIG trouble." Koenma says.

You smirk "Think I don't know that?" You reply. ** :baka:**

He glares at you slightly. "I demand you to give me your name."

** :Fine.: **"Aurora" you lie. Everyone is stunned.

"You're a girl?" the orange haired boy says. You pull your hood down and push the cape behind your shoulders, no need to hide your identity any longer cause they'll have to find out sooner or later.

Hiei looks for 13 seconds then goes back to his window while the rest continue to stare. "What?" you say, looking at each person who is eyeing you so.

Then the orange haired boy says "You're hott!" You glare at him.

Then Urameshi speaks. "Yeah... wait what about Yukina?" You feel the tensidy bulled in the room and notice Hiei's body grow tense and is a bit more interested.

The orange haired boy replies "She doesn't compare to my beloved Yukina! I'm just saying! I was expecting some... guy." He practically shouts. All but Hiei nod.

"Now for your punishment. You get a choice"

* * *

End of Chapter one 

Hey, hoped you like it. . Message please.


	2. Part Of the Team

Disclaimer: I do not own Yu Yu Hakusho, please don't sue me.

Chapter 2

Part of the team

"Now for your punishment. You get a choice." **:Let's see probably Jail for life, death or on the team I bet: **"You've killed so many in demon world, left practically nothing unstolen." He shifts uncomfortably in his seat. "Death is our only choice, but you would become useful to our team. If you think you can change your ways that is." You think for a minute.

"I'll join your pathetic team." **:I can escape this way: **

Koenma looks all excited. "Okay!" He exclaims as he starts shuffling threw papers.

"I'm Yusuke." You turn and face him.

Then the orange haired boy stands up. "I'm the great Kazuma Kuwabara."

You fix your cape as he speaks. "We'll have to see just how great."

The red haired man stands up and walks up to you. "I'm Kurama." He holds out his hand to you but you step back surprised and scared.

You take your glasses off and search his eyes. "Y-... you can't b... Yoko Kurama? He... he's inside of you!" You an see Yoko's spirit inside Kurama. You and Kurama both stare at each other's eyes for a while. **:Maybe he doesn't remember: **After a while you break the trance. "What is with the staring?" He seemed a bit mesmerized by your eyes. They were like two priceless jewels but you had no clue how beautiful you are.

He shakes his head snapping out of it. "Yes. That is correct. Yoko Kurama is inside of me." You look scared for a second and then glare at him. He finally notices his hand still in the air and brings it down to his side. "Something wrong?" You open your mouth to speak but decide against it and shut your mouth again.

You put on your shades as Koenma speaks, "I can't find anything on you Aurora."

You smirk. "Doesn't surprise me."

He looks at you. "well welcome to the team. You'll have to live in the human world till I or the others call for you. Any idea where she can live? Everyone around starts thinking. A few minutes later Koenma interrupts them thinking. "She can't just room with one of you?" He is quite annoyed now.

"She isn't rooming at my house! She'd eat everyone in their sleep!" You smirk at this, you love being feared. It was quite funny.

Yusuke comes in the picture "You're not afraid of her... are you?" They start bickering.

You turn to Koenma. "Why don't you just let me find a place to to stay myself. Kuwabaka over there gas a point. I could kill you all in your sleep quite easily."

Koenma pulls at his collar a bit scared. "I can't possibly do that... it'd be like setting you free."

Yusuke tunes in once again. "Why not put her on a tracking devise and a communicator. Maybe our addresses in case she changes her mind." You turn your head to Yusuke glaring threw the shades. Yusuke takes a couple steps back and laughs nervously."

You hear Kuwabara mumble in the background "Look who's scared of who."

But Koenma seems happy with the idea. "Sounds good to me!"

You snap your head back to Koenma "You can't be serious!! I'm not like a ... ningen pet!!"

Koenma speaks calmly "I have no choice till we are sure we can trust you." You growl angrily. "We could always have Hiei baby-sit you." You look at the small creature on the window-sill. Then turn your head back to Koenma glaring, obviously disapproving. "very well then." Koenma gets on the phone. "Boton... I need you to get a communicator and the tracking cuffs in here,"

"Cuffs?" You ask with venom oozing threw your tone.

Koenma looks to you and hangs up the phone. "Yes. Cuffs. There will be a cuff put on each ankle, once it's on it looks to disappear but it's still there. It only comes off till I say." **:Great. there goes my plans of killing him. If I do I'll be able to be tracked where ever I go cause he wont be the only on able to find me.: **

Then some blue haired lady walks in. "Hello Lord Koenma." She sees you and smiles. "Who's this?" You glare at her. **:She is annoying already.: **You look around at everyone. **:They all are.: **Your gaze stops on Kurama. **"Have to watch out for him: **

"click" Your eyes shoot open wide ad look at your ankles. "click." Koenma is putting on the second cuff, tightening it to match your very slender ankle.

"There we go." He says and steps back watching them disappear.

You growl and pick him up by the front of his shirt and say ever so threateningly. "Let. Me. Go." Yusuke and Kurama try to get you to let the screaming toddler go.

"Please. It isn't so bad, he'll take it off as soon as we can trust you." Kurama says calmly. You drop Kuoenma on the desk growling. Kurama is about to put a hand on your shoulder.

"I suggest you don't touch me when I'm angry." If he touched you it could mean his life; not only because you can't stand being touched but things happen when you're angry that isn't controllable. Kurama thinks for a minute and pulls his hand away. He has that look in his eyes. Like he knows you, but can't remember who. You growl. "Something wrong fox?"

He snaps back and shakes his head. "No Sorry."

"Well here you go Aurora." Koenma hands you a communicator. "I suggest you hold on to that. The gang also trains everyday together, the communicator will tell you when and where. You can contact any of the other members of the gang and you can also find where they live if you need any help." Koenma just keeps babbling on and on for like 3 minutes.

You aren't paying attention, finally getting bored of mocking him and imatating him when he isn't looking you interrupt "Are you finished?" He is startled at first. "I get the picture may I leave?" You growl to yourself, very pissed.

"Very well." He makes a portal and you're gone in a flash.

You check your surroundings. You're in a forest, probably a ningen park, you jump up into a tree and lay back closing your eyes. Suddenly you feel someone in front of you, without opening your eyes to see who it is you say "What do you want?" Already figured out who it is.

"Hn. This is my tree."

You open your eyes and look at Hiei. "So?"

He glares. "So if you want to live then move, go to Kurama's house if you really need a place to stay. But where I stay you are not welcome."

You glare. "What ever you say runt." You'd normally kill him, but now you can't do anything of your own free will. You get up and jump from tree to tree, gracefully and found a very large tree, jumping to the top. As far away from any life and sit down leaning against the tree. Very uncomfortable spot, but you can suck it up. You pull up your hood lean your chin on your chest and close your eyes. You never slept too often. You hate sleep actually. It always brought bad memories to mind. But you were working over two years of sleepless nights and days that just maybe one night of rest wouldn't hurt. Just pray to any god you don't dream of your past, especially since you just today encountered the demon who made your life a living hell. Yoko Kurama.

* * *

The End of chapter 2. Hope you like it! 


	3. A Dream and A Fool

Disclaimer: I do not own Yu Yu Hakusho

Chapter 3

A Dream and a Fool

_It's cold, you just killed your parents last night of your third birthday. And for no reason other than they hated you. But why you were hated was a mystery. They rarely fed you and hit you constantly. You almost died time to time again. But they were both dragon of light in which you were of dark. Your power had, how to explain, exploded? Your mother was in the middle of beating you for possibly the last time. This time she was going to kill you. But you weren't crying, you never cried, you didn't know how. Some how you knew you were going to die. Suddenly your heart grew with intense hate for her and her eyes grew wide, a black smoke filled her eyes, her skin whiter than a ghost, she started to scream at the top of her lungs you ate at her heartless soul, eating it. Eating her alive, her brain exploding inside her head, she falls to the ground with white eye blood seeping out of her head, anything that was open, her ears, mouth, ever her pores were bleeding. Laying on the ground lifeless your father came in and screamed of horror which would soon be turned to screams of pain. For as soon as you heard him you sent his soul to a place where he would suffer like you had. It starts to snow. The good part of the cold was that your blood froze at the surface so it stopped our bleeding, and you would've died of bloodless. But now you are gonna die of the harsh winter of Makai. How are you gonna survive? No one could survive it. It was a miracle you lasted this long out there. How did you get there in the first place? But here you were on the ground, injured. Then he came. The Young 7 year old Yoko Kurama. He knelled down. "You had ascars. You're not gonna lib." ((And for those of you that can't understand little kid talk then here you go He is saying. You are wounded and that you wont be able to live.)) He picks you up and cradles you close. "What happen? You didn't know how to speak. You open your mouth but closed it again, too afraid to make a noise. "Don't wowwy. I'll take care of you. You hab to do eberting I say cause I haybed you live." ((Now he is basically saying that you are my slave because I saved your life so now you owe him yours.)) He brushes your black curls out of your bloody face. You hab purty eyes." You just stare at him big eyed. He carries you away into the night, and that is when it all began. _

You wake up rudely, but thankfully, to a beeping noise. You groan and find their little communicator thing and open it. **:So... what do I do?: **Then it says out loud. "Training at Genkai's." Says an automated voice.

"hn. Where is Genkai's?"

"17 miles north and 3 miles to the west." It speaks again. You jump and drop it to the tree branch you are sitting on. The screen changes a lot but you don't bother to look at it.

"Hello?" You look at it like a confused puppy.

"Hello. Training at Genkai's" It repeats.

You glare at it. "I don't know what a Genkai is."

"Training at Genkai's" It says again.

You growl. "You already said that! What is a Genkai."

"17 miles north and 3 miles to the west." It repeats.

"Shut up!" You are about to break it but remember Koenma said you should hold on to it. So you start jumping from tree to tree going after this Genkai thing.

"One mile North and 2 miles to the west." It said. **:It was 17 miles a second ago. Hn. Stupid ningen miles are smaller: **You slow down a bit. "2 miles to the west." You start running to your right and then a few seconds later. You were at this temple and you look around. "You are now at Genkai's."

"Shut up would you?" You have it held in your hand, you don't want to hurt the weird little demon thing by closing it and putting it in your pocket. Much to your thought it was just a strange looking baby Parrot demon. You look around and jump on top of the temple and look around and see the four other team members there. Probably waiting for you. "Where am I?" You whisper.

"Genkai's Temple." You glare at it and then everyone spots you on the roof.

"Way to go baka they spotted me now." You look at them and listen.

"Is she talking to someone?" Kuwabara asks.

"I think so." Kurama replies. "But I don't see anyone."

"Hey Ami! Come down here so we can get to know you better while we wait for Genkai!" Yusuke shouts to you. You growl to yourself. You jump down without the slightest bit of pain in your feet from it. "Hey you made it!." Yusuke says.

"Glad you came." Kurama smiles at you. Hiei has no interest what so ever.

"hn." Was your response, not very interested in anything.

"So uh... you a virgin?" Yusuke asks trying to hold in his laughter. Kurama glares at Yusuke. But before Kurama can scold him you reply.

" A virgin?" You have no idea of the word's meaning. You were so little educated on everything.

"You don't know what a virgin is?!" Kuwabara asks. You simply shake your head no.

"It's when you do it." Yusuke says

"What is _it _exactly?" You ask.

"You know sex." Yusuke replies. You get an even more confused look on your face. "uh... so anyways! .' Where were you like ten minutes ago?"

"Linda Park, 17 miles south and 3 miles west." Your communicator says, you still have it in your hands.

"No one asked you." You say to it harshly. Everyone starts laughing, except Hiei was only snickering. You growl at them. "What's so funny?"

"Stupid onna... that thing isn't alive." Hiei says. You growl, just made an idiot of yourself in front of them.

"hn." You close the communicator and put it in your pocket and jump away from them pissed. You fly to a tree in the middle of a near by forest. And sit down. **:Stupid... I'm not stupid... I could beat anyone of them if I wanted to. In less than a second. Maybe I will... arhg I can't. I can't go anywhere anymore, or do anything anymore. I'm still a slave. And that's all I'll ever be.: **You growl to yourself and curl into a little ball and close your eyes. **:Why did he have to save me? Death is better than slavery. I need to escape... but how?: **And then you start to plan your escape.

* * *

End of this chapter. . ((I know, what Yusuke asked is kinda... out there, but it is Yusuke and everybody knows that he is a perv.)) 


	4. Who's the Better Swordsmen?

Disclaimer: I do not own YYH

Chapter 4

Who's the Better Swordsmen?

So you lay there plotting your escape, having your eyes closed so you can watch the imagery of you escaping and deciding if it is actually possible. **:I doubt it somehow that I will be able to escape anytime soon... I don't know their attacking technics quite yet.: **After have deciding this you open your eyes and look around. You stand up and fly back to Genkai's still unnoticed, too quick for ningen eyes. You stay a safe distance and watch them slowly walk their way to the inside of the temple. You sigh, realizing that watching from this far will never work if you don't have the ability to see threw walls though you could hear them if you listened, which you did not favor to do. You jump out and landed in the door way without a noise. They were all sitting on the floor drinking tea, though Hiei had abandoned them and was perched on the windowsill, they all stop talking and look at you.

"Well hello Arura." Kurama says kindly. You would snarl but you couldn't do that to your master.

"So this is the new team member?" An old lady says just before she sips her tea. They all nod. "hmmm." She looks at you as you glare at her as you normally do. "So what type of demon are you?"

"Dragon." You pause for a second, "Dark dragon." glaring at everyone that stares at you, which include Yusuke, Kuwabara, Kurama, and Genkai. Hiei does seem a bit surprised to hear you are a dragon.

"Dragon?" Kuwabara asks. You nod wondering if there was any other way of dumbing it down for him. "So what can you do? What is so special about dragons anyway? I see them on people's shirts. You don't look anything special to me. You don't even look like a dragon." You glare and growl and him. It wasn't a good idea for the orange haired boy to insult you like so. But before you could cut off his head Kurama interrupts all thoughts of Kuwabara's head rolling away.

"You shouldn't talk about a dragon like the Kuwabara. And dragons are very special. They are very very rare. Most dragons don't give offspring because they are often born as a different species. We are probably present with one of only 10 or 20 dragons in all worlds." Kurama says matter-of-factly. "Dragons are honored and cherished for many beliefs in Nenginkai for safety, wisdom, and protection. Sometimes even luck. They are very mystical creatures and very very powerful." He stated. You smirk lightly, hearing your master praise your significance so. "They have very sensitive senses. Such as to hear from over miles away and see from miles and miles away. They have very keen senses. And they are emotional creatures."

"So that's why you ran off on us earlier." Yusuke adds.

"Yes, I believe she got embarrassed." Kurama smiles at you kindly. You don't look at them.

"hn." Is your only reply to all of this.

"Dark Dragon hm? Well I have never encountered one myself. I take it your name is Aurora?" The old women asks. You just nod your reply. "Well I am Genkai, your trainer." Your eyes widen behind your shades. **:A human? She looks like many year of experience but ningen live so short, must only be the most at 90 years.: **You thought, though you do respect the elderly, a ningen would be different. "Well we'll have to see your powers. Sit down and I'll get you some tea and you can tell us your abilities." she continues.

"Why don't I just show you?" Genkai sits there for a second and nods. She gets up.

"All of you follow. We'll have her first fight Kuwabara, and she'll work her way up." **:You're kidding? I have to fight the baka first?: **She leads you all outside until you all reach an area proper for training.

"I don't think I should fight her. I mean she is a girl. It goes against my honor code." Kuwabara stands in front of you talking to Genkai. You smirk, **:tch. A human with an honor code. And I thought it would never happen. Too bad it's a stupid code.: **

"I'm telling you right now, you can fight me. It isn't like you're gonna win anyway." You pull your hood down and pulled off your cape, your swords now an 'X' on your back, to the way you like it.

"Wasn't your hair shorter than that?" Yusuke asks. **:damnit I forgot about that.: **

"hn. Yes it was. When I sleep it grows to it's normal length. Dragons don't normally cut their hair but I do cause I rather not have it in my way." You reply putting your fingers threw your hair that is now straight and feathery around your chin and all the way around your head. "I'll have to cut it later, but right now I'm in the mood to kick your ass."

Kuwabara gulps, obviously sill thinks you as a vampire. "Are you gonna take your sunglasses off?" Not sure if I'm ready to fight, apparently still not wanting to fight a girl, or a vampire like creature. "Oh wait, you're sensitive, so does the light hurt you or something?"

"No." You growl and take your sunglasses off. "I am not weak. I have my own reasons for wearing them." You put them in your pocket, wishing you didn't take them off, the sun didn't hurt your eyes, but the thought of why you actually wore them came to mind.

_"Don't look at me like that." Says Yoko Kurama, It has been maybe 30 or 40 years, though you still look maybe 5 and Yoko looks about 9.. He hits your face ever so harshly, leaving his nail marks on your beautiful young face. "I said don't look at me with those eyes." He kicks you in the stomach so you cough up blood. _

_"I'm sorry master. I can't help what my eyes look like. And I'm sorry I couldn't get those jewels for you." You had failed a mission he had given you. But you couldn't do it because you would have to kill an innocent persons. You may have been being brainwashed from the moment he took you but you still felt it was wrong to hurt the innocent. _

_"Sorry's are not good enough Ami." You look up at him, have been sent down to the ground several times after been pushed down again. "I said don't look at me like that!" He goes behind you and cuts you horridly. _

You still have that scare on your back today and it still gives you pain and bulges threw your back. Demons do not scar easily, most times the wound is healed very quickly but this one stayed. **:Damn Yoko: **Hiei looks at you weird.

"Why damn him?" He asks. Your eyes widen a fraction and put up a mind block. **:Damn mind readers: **He glares at you. The others look at you both weirdly but shrug it off. You then continue on your thoughts. **:I can't believe he survived and hid in Kurama: **Kurama smiles at you kindly **:But Kurama is nothing like him.: **

You sigh to yourself, wishing that you didn't have to, but as soon as the kistune remembers your real name you could get in huge trouble. "Let's train already... and by the way, my real name is Ami."

"well Ami, you two may now begin the fight." Genkai says once everyone is in a safe distance, but with you, there _never _is a safe distance.

Kuwabara nods at the go ahead and puts his hands together and he holds a long light like a sword, you smirk. **How about a sword fight: **You put your arms cross in front of your face, grab the handle of your sword and pull them up and you spin around and cut his leg and before he can even react you cut him twelve times on his back then once on his chest, but not very deep for his sake. He yelps in pain, Genkai watches you as well as the others. You move around him like a dance, so gracefully and shoot the sword around his body let him hear the swipes of the sword, his mind thinks you're actually hitting him. He yelps and swings his sword around to find you. "If you can't find where I am. It is wiser is you fine me, don't concentrate on any pain you think you are having; concentrate on where I am." Then it hits Kuwabara. He realizes he is barely in any pain at all and finds you and as fast as he can he swings the sword at you and you block it with your sword. "A little better, but what are you gonna do when I do this?" You swing your left sword around and hit his side. He grabs his side with his free hand as you pull both swords away and jump back.

He growls "No fair! You have two sword and I only have one!" You smirk.

"Life isn't fair, what are you gonna do when an enemy has two swords? They aren't going to put one down to make it fair. They'll use it to their advantage."

"Well said. Well apparently you're of higher level. Kuwabara get to those wounds. Kurama step in for him." Genkai says, still trying to find the best of your abilities.

Yusuke laughs. "Hey Kuwabara! You were beat by a girl!" You snap your head to face Yusukes direction and glare daggers, growling.

"Shut up Uremeshi she's good." Kuwabara looks at you. "Think you could help me train more later?" You look at him not exactly sure what to make of the offer.

You reply with "hn." As an 'I guess'. At the corner of your eye you see Kurama smiling at you. You turn to face him. "What?"

His smile grows bigger. "Nothing." He says.

You growl "Let's just fight."

Hiei leans against a tree to watch and mumbles, "Baka onna." You can hear this clearly.

You growl. "I think I'd rather go up against the little twirp." Not only do you want to stay as far away from Kurama as possible but Hiei most definatly stroke a nerve.

"What did you just call me?!" He says standing up straight off the tree.

"I think you heard me, but if you'd like me to explain, little twirp, I think I could possibly dumb it down."

"Uh oh... she's in for it!" Yusuke says. Kuwabara turns around to watch, eyes huge in disbelief. "She's committing suicide!"

Hiei clenches his fist, "a death wish cause you to speak to me that way?" He slowly takes a few steps closer. **:He is definatly a fire demon, his temperature rose a few degrees: **

You smirk "You're gonna kill me? Well I don't care, as long as nobody saves me." You get in your battle position. Kurama looks at you confused. Obviously pondering what you last said.

"I gotta see this." Yusuke says watching intently. Kuwabara is standing there holding his wound looking back and forth between you and Hiei. Hiei gets into his battle position.

"Begin" Genkai says.

Hiei pulls out his katana, "this will be just a sword fight. We'll see who the better swordsmen is."

"hn," is your only reply as you both race towards each other with great speed. Just as you both are about to collide you jump into the air doing 3 summersaults and spin around and slash your sword at his back, he spins just in time and a loud cling echoes threw the forest behind you and the temple behind Hiei. You land on the ground slashing your free hand sword the right, at his head fast. He ducks and spins to the ground holding himself off the ground with his free hand and spins a leg at your feet and swings his sword at your waist. You jump over the leg and clash your left sword to his and glide your right sword threw the air and create a very large gash on his face. Hiei's eyes widen a fraction for a second, the he glares at you. He spins around in a circle so quick you can barely see him and he drives his katana at your thigh. You manage to move away so it doesn't cut more than it needs to, about an inch or two, but you've taught yourself how to forget the pain.. You quickly bring your left sword down on his shoulder and the right sword making a cut threw his shirt to his abs. He growls and cuts your chest. You both jump back 3 feet, 6 feet altogether the distance between you two, breathing lightly.

"Whoa! Look at them!" Yusuke says.

"This will be close." Kurama says.

"mmm" Genkai agrees and nods. You and Hiei jump at each other and are at it for another 45 minutes. Both of you moving so fast Yusuke and Kuwabara's eyes can't keep up. Finally you both jump back and glare at each other, breathing heavily, new and large cuts and scrapes. Hiei's eyes widen and he squints one eye in pain, his katana drops to the ground and he falls to his knees, sit on his feet, his hands fall to his lap and closes his eyes, chin resting on his chest. You grin, still breathing heavy.

"Does this mean she wins?" Kuwabara asks. Everyone stays silent. You put your Katana's in your sheith that forms an X on your back.

"Yes, he fell... first." You say as your eyes close from exhaustion. Both you and Hiei had put everything into that fight, all your speed and strength. Using that much energy and lasting so long is amazing. You walk up to a tree and sit down, leaning against it, falling asleep.

* * *

Hope you liked the chapter! . The next one will be coming to you soon! . 


	5. Remembering

Auther's note: remember **:your thoughts: **//Yoko's// and -Kurama's- any other chareter will be in 'these apostrophes'

Thank you for the review Wolves and Witches . I'm very glad you liked it.

* * *

Disclaimer: I do not own Yu Yu Hakusho 

Chapter 5

Remembering

"Go ahead inside Kuwabara. Yusuke, you assist Hiei and take him inside." Genkai instructs as everyone follow the orders. "Kurama, could you help Ami?" As she talks you are still leaned up against the tree, sitting and licking your wounds. Kurama walks up to you, realizing this makes you tense.

"I heard and I don't need any help." You say rather bluntly and rude.

"Oh... You're bleeding a lot, Yukina can heal your wounds most of the way." He suggests. Genkai walks inside.

You growl, "I _never_ have anyone heal me. I'll heal on my own. I'm quite used to it."

Kurama looks at you sadly. "Well, can you at least come inside while we get the others fixed up? Hoping he can get you to maybe see the others heal and then feel it's okay for you to be healed. Obviously Yoko hasn't told anything to him yet.

"hn." You decide it's better to stay on his good side. You get up, hold your side, where your largest cut is, and head inside with Kurama following.

Once you get inside you sit in the corner, seeing a green haired girl healing the short demon. You start licking the blood off your arm and cut. Kurama watches you. Kuwabara looks at you. "She's bleeding a lot, shouldn't we bandage her up or something?"

"I'm afraid not. She wont allow it." Kurama says wishing that he could do something.

"If we don't then she'll bleed to death." Yusuke comments. You look up at all of them.

"hn. You ningens have too much feelings. I'm a cold-hearted murderer and you are worried about me bleeding to death. That kind of thing will get you killed." You say in a matter-of-fact kind of way, with an eerie calmness.

"Man she's scary." Kuwabara mentions.

"mmm." Yusuke nods. You just roll your eyes. Kurama walks up to you and kneel down in front of you.

"May I please help you some how? Maybe even just get you some bandages." Kurama suggests putting a hand out to touch your arm. You growl and slightly tense, flash backs coming at you from every direction of Yoko beating you, reaching out to touch you like that. Kurama quickly retrieves his hand. "Are you okay?" Suddenly you notice how hard you are breathing, showing how scared you were.

"hn. I'm fine, but don't touch me. Got it?" Venom icing your words like a knife tearing into your skin. Kurama's mouth slightly opens and shuts, hadn't expected such a response from you. Suddenly his eyes grow slightly wide. You watch him closely as you start licking your wounds again. **:What the hell...:** Kurama puts a hand over his mouth and stares at you. "What?!"

"Yo, Kurama, what's going on?" Yusuke gets closer by taking a step.

"Did she hurt you?" Kuwabara studies him, searching for a wound. Kurama just shakes his head and lowers his eyes to your wound, then bites his lip, deep in thought.

"Kurama? Yoo hoo? Anyone in there?" Yusuke starts to worry, thinking, 'does she have telepathic powers or something?'

Kurama looks up at you –I can't believe it Yoko!- Yoko had recently showed him a bunch of memories of what he had done to you.

Yoko smirks inside his head //Ha, that's right, I saved her, and she's mine. She's in deep shit too. She's that damn hunter that killed me, she just disguised herself.//

"I'm so sorry Ami." Kurama looks at you sadly. You look up at him scared, not able to comprehend what he's saying. //Right, like she's gonna believe that. I live inside of you and she knows it// -Shut up! I'm gonna help!- //Only way you can get her to do what you want is to force it on her. She's a stubborn little bitch.// -I would never!- Kurama can feel Yoko having an evil smile. //Okay, then just let her die//

Yusuke and Kuwabara are looking at each other, trying to see if the other knew what was going on. Kurama decides that it is best to get you healed. "Ami. You will let Yukina heal you and you will let me bandage your wounds." He says a bit angry sounding, a little Yoko's tone in there. You quickly dart your eyes away and nod. Yusuke and Kuwabara look at Kurama like he's crazy.

"No... you can't make me do what you say... I'll just play hunter again. And if any of these baka's hear anything about what you know I'll be sure that neither of you will be able to make it to another body." You say with little courage, but you mask it well.

Kurama is dumb founded, Yoko takes over, unable to yet transform completely he just takes over Kurama's body and hits Ami. Eyes are gold. You look at him, wide-eyed. Kurama or... should one say... Yoko grabs your wrist and forces you to turn around and holds it behind you back, bending it the wrong way. "You better do what I or Kurama say, because this time you wont get so lucky. And you know I'm not even nice enough to kill you." He bends your arm back more till a snap is heard all around the room. Your eyes grow wide, your wound is bleeding like a waterfall during flood season, intense pain.

"Kurama!" Yusuke and Kuwabara try yanking Yoko off, only successful until his eyes grow back to green, showing he's back to normal. You hit your head against the wall in attempt to forget the pain. Arm dangling limply from your body, your other arm holding it tightly.

"What the hell happened?" Kuwabara asks, looking at Ami, afraid that she had done something to make Kurama snap like that, and that he might get hurt.

Kurama doesn't reply, he just stares at you. "Yukina quick! Heal Ami." Yusuke says grabbing your arm, Kuwabara holding you in place from the other side as you try and get out of their grips, but with the wound you are just too weak and the moment. Yukina hesitates, then goes up to you and heals what she can. Then starts to bandage you. When she finally finishes the two men let go of you.

Hiei slowly starts to wake and sees everyone around Ami and the fox. He thinks 'that the hell?' he gets up ignoring his little pain.

You growl, keeping your mouth shut, hand clenched into a fist. **:how dare they touch me:** Suddenly you feel lightheaded and pass out.

* * *

Wow, so that was an eventful day, kicked some ass, even Hiei's and then Kurama knows about your secret and Yoko snaps. Now Kurama is scared of hurting you while you are back to being scared to death of you 'master'. How is Kurama ever gonna make a way for you to trust him when even he is afraid of what he might do now. Are you ever gonna be able to be free? Why did you pass out all of the sudden? Was because you were overcom with fear? Did you already lose too much blood? Will you even live to find out? dramatic music Who knows? ... besides me xD I love reviews, even if they are bad cause I always want to know how I could possibly make the story for you the readers to enjoy the story more. Chapter 6 will be up soon!  



	6. Protection from the Predator, and Short

Disclaimer: I do not own YYH.

Chapter 6

Protection from the Predator, and Short Fumes

"She's asleep, she will be fine. With her demon blood it'll be just till morning for her to wake up and be as good as before." Genkai reports after leaving the room she put you in to sleep, shutting the door. Kurama sighs in relief. "Alright, everyone follow me. While she is asleep we can talk in peace and maybe get even a slight comprehension of what's going on. Yukina get everyone some green tea." Genkai leads everyone to the sitting room as Yukina puts hot water on the stove in the kitchen.

"What had caused Ami to faint?" Kuwabara asks as they all get settled in.

"She had lost a lot of blood. And for some reason she seemed to have a bit of a panic attack. What ever it is between Kurama and her must be really something. But she'll be able to get her liquids back up after resting." Genkai says gently. Yukina comes in with tea for everyone, setting it on the small table. Genkai takes a sip from her cup.

Hiei completely ignores his cup. "So fox, what is up between you and that baka onna?" Hiei was filled in on all the details from Yusuke's story but it was still empty on a lot of the big stuff.

Kurama sighs, had been thinking a lot about this. "I'm sorry to tell you all but," takes a sip of his tea to try and keep himself relaxed, "I'm afraid nothing can be said."

"WHAT!?" Yusuke yells, "you mean that you're gonna leave us hanging? Just answer our questions man."

"Yeah Kurama, what is up? You two know each other? Why didn't you say anything? And what is she talking about with this hunter? You two were about to kill each other!" Kuwabara points out.

"I'm quite aware of that Kuwabara, but nothing can be said. The thing is this is really between Yoko and Ami. Yoko had taken over and hurt Ami," Kurama says sadly.

"What fox? Did Yoko and her use to be lovers? I mean Yoko is well known all throughout Makai for his... 'bed skills'" Hiei says, trying not to be too blunt in front of his twin.

"Yeah. Did he make her a one night stand or something and she pulled a grudge? Pretend to be a hunter then kill Yoko?" Yusuke tries to figure it out as well.

//Tch. I wish I raped that bitch, but she was my best accomplice. I couldn't have her think I like her, nor did I need for her to ask for more all the time become my lover, or ask me lots of questions about sex. I'm not her mother.// Kurama growls mentally at Yoko –Shut up- //I shouldda raped her and killed her while I had the chance// Kurama growls more. "No, I believe you are all forgetting about earlier. She doesn't even know what sex is. I'm afraid it is much worse then a love grudge. But I can't tell any of your anything, she told me to keep it hush and I will respect that." –Not to mention it isn't anything I would want to blurt out to everyone about such a private, embarrassing matter- //And I'll have fun torturing her// Kurama sighs.

"Well Kurama, it is gonna be hard for us to get her and you to work together in a battle if it's as bad as you say it is. We'll have to call Koenma and have her sent to another group. It's too dangerous." Genkai points out taking another sip of her green tea.

"No. I can't have her sent away to another team. She'll be in just as much danger and I have to watch over her, even if Yoko is in my body. She'll be able to defend herself now anyways, today had gotten her at a surprise. I have to make everything right." Kurama states, making it clear he is not gonna back down.

(X)(X)(X)(X)(X)(X)(X)(X)(X)(X)(X)(X)(X)(X)(X)(X)(X)(X)(X)(X)(X)(X)(X)(X)(X)

You slowly wake up, looking around the room. **:Fuck, I must have passed out: **You thought as you look at the ceiling **:Damn what a headache: **Your eyes suddenly fall on Kurama sleeping on the floor at the other side of the room. He wakes feeling you are awake. You just stare at him, not sure what to do. He smiles at you sympathetically. "Hello Ami, I see that you are better now."

"hn." Is all you say, then you realize you are not wearing anything under the blanket, you just have bandages wrapped around your whole upper and bottom torso because when Yoko twisted you around the horrible wound had tore open even further up to your chest. "Where are my clothes?" You glare confusingly, not really sure what to do, you had always just been told to wear clothes, even when you bathed you'd have to soak everything threw your clothes, or that was what you were taught. You sit up. Kurama looks at you wide-eyed, even though he can not see anything, just that your figure is now better shown.

Kurama opens his mouth and then shuts it, opens and then shuts it again. "I'll uh... just... you stay there... don't get up from bed..." Kurama doesn't take the chance to take advantage of you, but you don't even realize it. He gets up looking rather funny and leaves, possibly to retrieve your clothes. //Holy fuck, how would you like to get your hands on that sexy piece of shit?// -Yoko shut up, she's not your slave.- Kurama tells Yoko even though it's hard to convince himself that Ami isn't hot.

Kurama finds Genkai. "Hello Genkai, Ami is awake and starting to get rambunctious. She doesn't know where her clothes are either."

Genkai smiles when she sees just how displaced he feels, 'he must have almost saw her.' Genkai thinks as she shakes her head. "Alright, I'm gonna check her wounds and she can get her clothes... you stay out here Kurama, can't have your human hormones running."

Kurama blushes quite a bit. Genkai goes to your room and gives you your clothes. "I need to check your wounds." So she checks your wounds, you not doing much but glaring at the ceiling and growling at Genkai **:stupid kid is really getting on my nerves... he slept in the same room as I. He's starting to piss me off:** Genkai finishes and leaves, allowing you to get your clothes on, which you do.

You walk out of the room when you are done seeing Kurama there waiting for you. You glare and snarl. //She seems to like you Kurama// Kurama just ignores Yoko, "Hi" You just roll your eyes and he continues to watch you, you can feel it on your back. **:That is going to get on my nerves really quickly:** You look out a window **:Damn, I slept a whole god damn day!: **You start to growl. "Ami what is wrong?" You snarl and spin around to hit him and then...


	7. Closer

Disclaimer: I do not own Yu Yu Hakusho

Chapter 7

Closer

You snarl and spin around to hit him and then 'wham', his fist is connected to your jaw. Your head turned to the side. "Don't hit your master Ami." Yoko says and then disappears into Kurama's brain, Kurama looks at you confused. "You okay?" You just nod, not really sure what else you can do. "That's good. Would you like something to eat?" **:Leave me the fuck alone:**

"I ate last month. I'm fine." You report, glairing. He looks at you amazed. "What the hell is your problem?"

"You haven't eaten for a month?" He sounds so astonished.

"That's what I said isn't it?" You have never eaten more then a wild Makai bore in a 3 months period in your life.

Yusuke walks into the room. "Hey, Ami, glad to see you're doing better. Hope you're ready for your first mission."

Kurama snaps out of shock and looks at Yusuke "What's the mission?"

"Oh nothing big, just a gang of A class demons got threw the border and we gotta kill them before they kill a human." Yusuke reports. "The rest of the gang is gonna meet us there." **:ooo goodie, I really could use my anger on something:**

"Heh, you guys wont even need to come along." You have an evil smirk.

"A class demons? Are you kidding? You won't be able to do it alone! There are like... 30!" Yusuke retorts.

"Just let's go already." You say making sure the crossed sheath holding your swords was real good and tight.

(X)(X)(X)(X)(X)(X)(X)(X)(X)(X)(X)(X)(X)(X)(X)(X)(X)(X)(X)(X)(X)(X)(X)(X)(X)

You all get there in no time and there were in fact 30 or so, A level, demons. Yusuke speaks up, "Hey, welcome to Ningenkai, we would like to give you this gift for coming." He shots something out of his pointer finger at them, though they all move away from it, ever so easily dodging. **:What an idiot:** You reach behind yourself and pull out the swords, as everyone else gets in their battle positions as well as the demon gang. ((AN: By the way, you have the glasses and everything on.))

You run at them, and you easily chop of three head with each sword in one swing. The others look at you amazed as they each start fighting one demon at a time. You had so much anger in you it was easy to take it out on them. One stupid bastard cut into your back, but it was nothing to worry about. You kill about 17 of them and the others have each killed from 2 to 5. **:These idiots are so slow:** You thought as you stab one in the heart, and twisting the blade in one hand and using the other sword as a shield from another attack from one demon that just won't die.

About ten minutes later the only demon left is the one that just wouldn't die. Supposively he was the leader, but that didn't matter to you. Yusuke runs in to help. "Stay back." You hiss at him and you swing around and cut the demon in the leg.

"You should rest Ami." Kurama says, "You've killed most of them."

"Yeah, and you're bleeding." Kuwabara chimes in.

You roll your eyes, "just a little cut." You slice at the demon's heart, then you notice right off, the first blood he has shed was black. Your eyes widen. "Get back you guys, Koenma must've given you some wrong information cause this is no regular demon... as soon as he is killed his body will explode and will kill you."

"So we are supposed to stand by and let you kill yourself?" Yusuke asks.

It dawns on Kurama, -is she trying to protect us?- The youko seems speechless.

Normally, you would have let them die, but you realize that would get you into jail, so you really had no choice. "Just do it or I'll cut off your heads first!"

"Hn. I'm not gonna let the onna boss me around." Hiei retorts, "But it's true, this demon will explode if it dies." He says in a tree at a safe distance, waiting to see the "onna" explode, with great impatience, to explode before his eyes. Kurama turns and glares at Hiei. "What? We could either all stupidly die for this villain or let her do it and have her die in a little honor." Kurama still glares.

"Sorry but we aren't gonna leave your side Ami. We're gonna help you battle." Yusuke says as he aims for the demon's head, though the demon dodges.

"That's right, we're not gonna let you die." Kuwabara runs behind the demon and attacks him. The demon at this point is getting angry, it was okay when it was one on one, but now he's being out numbered, only he can out number people. So what does the demon do? He swings his arms and hits Kuwabara in the head really hard, then sweeps Yusuke off his feet. You growl, not truly knowing why, was it because that maybe, just maybe, they hit a soft spot? Most likely not, but it did do something. You run up to the demon really fast and start putting a little effort into it. Kurama watches a little bit, thinking that you might actually start to care, but then came back to reality when he notices you're still fighting, and Kuwabara isn't getting up, Yusuke is at his side trying to wake him up.

-I have to help- He turns and sees Hiei coming to help. He gets a better grip of his rose whip and attacks the demon. Hiei is also helping you. The demon starts to slow down.

You hear suddenly someone behind you, you turn and see your mother and father. Your eyes grow wide, you just stand there. All the sounds around you sound hollow, everything else seems to shrink. Suddenly something bursts threw the hollowness. "AMI!" You hear. You turn around and see something you had never see in your life. You were just about to get a fatal blow when Kurama jumped out and saved you. You stare a moment and then look behind yourself, your parents gone... but you can't be so sure, you turn back around. "Hiei, get these fools outta here, I'll get rid of this demon." Hiei glares a second then decides to nod, he picks up Kurama, then Kuwabara.

"Come on" He says pushing Yusuke not allowing him to try and get back to help. You look at the demon and continue to fight, now as hard as you can, and in just a few moments, there is an explosion, and you, at last second fly away as fast as possible, getting the last of the explosion. It knocks you down, and you hit a tree. **:Sweet, I'm the first ever to survive an explosion from a Kakari demon:** You think a moment **:Now, I could go and see if everyone is okay... or I could go and ... be myself.:** You let a small smile show. Take a guess which one you have chosen. **:They aren't gonna worry anyway, they'll think I'm dead, Koenma does sometimes have troubles not finding the spirit, and the tracer could have been eaten by an animal.:** You slowly stand up and try to fly but your energy is too low. This makes you growl, you look around. Then, you spot him, your flesh grows cold just at the sight. He's glaring, that tall figure, glaring at you. This time... you're not gonna get away.


	8. Denying Trust

Disclaimer: YYH equals Not mine

Chapter 8

Denying Trust

You stand there weakly, just wide-eyed as can be. He steps closer, slowly. Your heart starts to race, your body shakes horribly, unable to say anything, just like before. "You're gonna pay" Then you see _her_ walk up to him and drapes herself all over him like before. You start to shake even more if even possible.

"You little wrench." She says.

"How dare you kill us, your parents?" Your father says. **:This isn't real... I'm alive and they are dead...: **you try to convince yourself.

"Ami!" You hear Yusuke call. You try to call back but your voice fails. "Ami!" You can hear that he's miles away, back at the sight of the explosion. "Come on! I know you are alive! You're too cool and stubborn to saving our asses!"

Your parents don't seem to notice his yelling. "Now you're gonna have to suffer the intense pain we did."

Suddenly you feel their wrath; the sun feels like it's in you, in your head, shining hotly threw the inside of your eyes out, blinding you. You scream loudly from pain, blood squirting out of your mouth. Your parents disappear. Suddenly there are hands around you, but you can't see anything, these hands, they are so soft

"You found her... what's wrong with her?" Yusuke asks.

"I don't know... Yoko doesn't know either." You hear Kurama's voice, you try to get away, but his arms around you, they feel... comforting. You somehow feel like you're sinking into his arms.

"Hn. Let's bring her back" **:Hiei is here too?: **Just a moment later you feel like you are rising and a windgoing threw your body, you finally rest your head on what you suppose is his chest, giving up trying to get your body to allow you to fight yourself away. You hear the other footsteps of Yusuke and Hiei following. Slowly the pain starts to subside **:thank god:** but you can't find yourself able to move. You hears their footsteps running from on dirt and grass, to the wood floor of the temple.

"We found her, she's alive, but I have a feeling that explosion didn't do this to her." Kurama's voice, it sounds, concerned?

"hm." You feel the old women's hands touch your head lightly. "Set her down in her room." **:don't have a room!: **You growl. You hear Kurama chuckle.

'Stay calm Ami, it's okay." You feel a soft hand pet your head and walk toward a room you figure you slept in the night before. You are about to purr but you hold back, you have never purred in your life and you weren't gonna let yourself purr to the man that hurt you so much. But you did slightly relax, then he laid you down where you slept before, and the old women's soft footsteps walk up to you, and you can feel her kneel.

"She was ..." Genkai starts but it sounds almost like she's afraid to finish.

"Hn. What's wrong with the onna?" Hiei is getting impatient

"She was attacked by a spirit." Genkai reports.

"What?" Yusuke asks.

"It doesn't happen very often... only if the spirit hates someone a great deal, usually their life is surrounded by this hate, so when their body dies, their spirit gets lost. Somehow the spirit found their way to the one they hate." Genkai explains.

"So... she's basically being haunted?" Yusuke asks yet another question. Genkai nods. "Who could have a grudge against her?" Everyone looks at Kurama.

"I don't know, when Yoko had first met her she was just a little toddler, possibly one two. she was about to die... but I don't think she could bring such hate on her at that age." Kurama explains.

You cough up a little more blood, Hiei speaks up. "hn... someone can." Everyone looks at Hiei, almost guilty. You can hear his footsteps slowly go up to you. "Fox, you said dragons are usually born a different element of their parents, so they never had a child. Maybe she was a mistake. She's a forbidden one most likely, born of maybe light or... some other pussy element. So they probably hated her, and tried to kill her... abandoned her."

"no." You are finally able to say voice hearse, barely even able to be heard. "I killed them." You finally choke out and spit more blood everywhere. Everyone stays quiet for a moment, someone, you think it's Kurama, feels like Kurama, wipe your mouth and gently rub your arm. You growl slightly, not liking that you are getting so used to everyone so quickly.

"So, your parents, you killed them and they hated you?" Kurama asks. You just nod. "How the hell did you kill them? When Yoko found you, you didn't know how to move, or talk, or anything. You were bleeding to death... I don't see how..."

"I did it!" You growl out, opening your eyes, still blind, everyone gasps. "What the hell is wrong with all of you?"

"Your eyes man, they are all red... and you have no pupils..." Yusuke says.

"hn, well... I am temporarily blind, but I am not going to let it last..." You say stubbornly, slowly sitting yourself up, and decide to change the subject. "Where's that orange haired buffoon anyways?"

"You say that like you almost care." Genkai says, you just grunt. "He's unconscious."

"hn, I told you all to leave, I had everything under control. Just had to get yourselves hurt." You say angrily.

"And let you die? You are the idiot, you may not be used to it, but on this team we work as a team, we sacrifice our lives for one another." Yusuke says.

You can almost hear Hiei smirk and taunt you, "Baka, she already risked her life for all of you."

"Yes, I do believe she is starting to like us." You can hear Kurama smile, you don't know how, you can just tell he's happy. You growl.

"Do not." You pout.

"Awwwwwww are we embarrassing her?" Yusuke taunts, "she's pouting."

You growl and find the strength to sit up, "I'm gonna kill you all, see how much I like you all then." You threat.

"Please calm down Ami, they are just teasing, they are not used to having a female on the team." Kurama holds your arms, trying to keep you relaxed. You growl more.

"Why? What's the difference between males and females?" You spit out.

"You guys, stop bugging her, she doesn't understand." Genkai says understanding how young minded you are. You growl **:What? Do they think I am stupid? I'm not a two year old.:** Not understanding how innocent and child-like you are.

"Tell me this instant." You command.

"Usually, onna are weak and bakas." Hiei points out. "Normally helpless and the men have to come and save them."

"Just wait, I'm gonna save all your asses, you guys will have no other choice but to look to me. And I'm gonna laugh and watch you all die." You growl.


	9. Half Way There

Disclaimer: Seriously, if you don't know by now... I'm gonna jump off a cliff... I. Do. Not. Own. Yu Yu Hakusho!

Chapter 9

Half way there

"Ami, can you please relax?" Kurama tries to sooth you.

"Yeah, calm down Ami, you already shown us today that you are already an important member of the team, even Hiei thinks so." Yusuke says proudly.

"hn." Hiei grunts, not too happy about it.

"You saved Kuwabara's life, all of ours. You don't need to say it, and you can deny it all you want, but at least _I_ know... deep down, you don't want to see us die." Yusuke says.

"hmph." No way you're gonna say it. "That was a fight." Then you say proudly "I am the first to survive that type of demon. Just think of what I am capable of doing to all of you."

"hn... onna, you are capable of a lot. We all know that, you saved us all." Hiei says, "just shut up already. Stop shoving it in our faces, you saved us this once."

Kurama whispers lightly, so soft no one else would ever be able to know he ever said anything, "You saved Yoko's life, does that mean you're free from him?"

You sit there dazed. Unable to think of what it might mean. //No you idiot, she killed me, it doesn't repay for me saving her life, it only repays for her killing me! Don't let her think she is free!!!// -Oh come on Yoko, she's so innocent, you were horrible to her, you robed her of a life so you could be selfish and gain in your own.- //Damn ningen, it's the demon way. She just never lived long enough to learn that before I came along. I kept her unknowing of the world so that she wouldn't get creative, or curious.// -You are horrible.-

"No." You say softly, "it doesn't... I still have to, once more." //Wow, she's so... honest// Kurama smirks on the inside –Almost make you wish you could've been nicer to her?- //Hell no!//

"Well, you will." He gently puts a hand on your face and gently rubs. You aren't sure how to take this gesture, you slowly, slightly shakily pulls your head away, even though it does feel comforting.

"Well." Genkai says aloud, "You'll get better in time. May I check your wounds?"

You growl. "My wounds are fine."

You hear Genkai sigh, "What ever you say. Lets leave her alone for a while."

"What if those spirit people come after her again?" Yusuke asks.

"Well, you guys can stay here if you want, but I'm going to go check on Kuwabara again." You hear Genkai leave and then the others, leaving you sitting alone, blind. Then you can hear in on a conversation being held in what you believe as the sitting room.

"Hey Kurama. Do you have a thing for Ami or something? I saw you touching her lightly." You hear Yusuke's voice.

"It's not that I like her Yusuke, if she allows me to touch her in a caring matter, as to look at her damaged eye like I was doing," Kurama says with a tone, obviously not liking that his friends accused him of touching you for another reason then to check on you. "But if she doesn't retract from my touch when I or one of us is checking a wound, we know we have gained her trust. We feel we can trust her, but it's a horrible thing for it to only be going one way."

"Fox, you make it sound like she's a wild animal." Hiei points out.

"Well If that's how much I have to dumb it down for Yusuke then so be make it sound like I am domesticating an animal." Kurama says. This makes you growl. You lay down and close your eyes, trying to regain your strength.

You quickly regain your sight within the next hour. You get up and look around. **:Finally. Damnit.:** You get up and walk out of your room. "Are we all training today or what?"

"No, we are all sticking around to see how Kuwabara makes out, he's fine, he's just waking up, but he's a bit dizzy, normal signs, just a bit of a concussion." Kurama explains. You nod, and then, you are gone.

(X)(X)(X)(X)(X)(X)(X)(X)(X)(X)(X)(X)(X)(X)(X)(X)(X)(X)(X)(X)(X)(X)(X)(X)(X)

A few months past, lots of training, learning all of their methods and they learning yours, in sword skills anyway. A few months of resting in your uncomfortable tree, never sleeping. Your hair back to normal, and the gang you are slowly stating to allow yourself to believe you are able to trust them. But soon, comes winter, soon comes a time where your friends will need you to save their lives, but it costs you something worse then death.

* * *

Hey, I know this chapter is really short, but it's really late and tomorrow is a school day. This is also leading up to a major plot line. I mean MAJOR, but that wont be till maybe a couple of chapters,I think it is really important to emphasize everything that is about to happen to make sure it is clear to anyone that reads. I only know of two people who read, I love them both, and I would really appreciate more replies, even if it states your dislike of it. 


	10. Frozen

Disclaimer: Yu Yu Hakusho is not my own.

Chapter 10

Frozen

You sit in your tree, star gazing, when you hear that familiar beeping noise coming from your pocket communicator, You open it almost looking forward with seeing the others, but just almost, not really though. "Go to temple, a mission is being given." The contraption says. You close it and head to Genkai's completely soaked.

"What? Why not look for a cave then show up wet all the time?... not that we don't appreciate it." Yusuke says getting smacked, in the head for it.

"hn. So what's going on?"

"We're not sure, we all have to go to spirit world." Kurama says nicely.

You growl, along with Hiei. Yukina offers you a towel but you decline. "hn."

"I don't want you to catch a cold, it's getting cold out." Yukina says softly.

"hn. Don't worry." Then you catch yourself. **:She's worried?:** Kuwabara laughs a little.

"Starting to get it? We worry about you and care." Kuwabara says.

You growl "hn, you all are just stupid." Hiei smirks 'finally, someone smart in the group other then the fox.'

"hn. Let's leaves already." Hiei says, getting impatient like always. Then the portal is made and they all go threw and appear in Koenma's office.

"What's wrong now binki breath?" Yusuke asks.

"I told you not to call me that!!" Koenma yells.

"Well!?" Hiei spats out, getting really impatient, obviously wanting to spill some blood freely.

"Ahem" Koenma clears his throat, "there is this demon, his name is Kanaye. ((Con-eye-ay)) He is an S class demon. I am not sure about much, but he is getting dangerous and he has attempted to go into Ningenkai too many times to count, he's also getting close to passing, if he can get threw then most of Japan is already in ruins. He isn't really too smart so I think you guys can handle him, he is just really strong, so strong he doesn't need wits to become an S class demon."

"So we kill the dude and we are done?" Kuwabara asks.

"Yes, you 'kill the dude' and then you are to go back to the portal which I have managed to get really close, and come back here to report your done, then you can go and do who knows what." Koenma states making the portal. "Got it?" everyone nods, "now go."

Everyone jumps threw the portal and see a cave. **:So this is where the big guy lives.:** Hiei leads them to Kanaye, going threw lots of tunnels. Before you all get too close you all go around the room, deciding best to surround the possibly numbskull of a demon.

((I'm sorry, I'm not really good with fights))

Hours later, the team finally finishes, much harder then had been expected. Koenma was wrong, the guy was almost a genius and you and Hiei got the worst of the fight, needing to get close to Kanaye. But you got the worst even with Hiei, some reason, Kanaye liked you the most and so you had to be the distraction while everyone else ganged up attacks and killed him.

"How are those wounds doing?" Kurama asks nicely, it gets hard to remember there is a beast living inside his body sometimes, well, most of the time.

"hn." You growl hiding all your bad wounds so that they don't force you to get healed again like two months ago when you and Hiei had a rivalry.

The rest of the way back you have to listen to Kuwabara and Yusuke talk about the fight, then Hiei insults Kuwabara and then there is a fight, which somewhat amused you. You get back to Koenma's and then Yusuke and Koenma starts fighting. Eventually you all get threw the portal back to Genkai's temple and look out side. Everyone's eyes are wide-eyed. There is about 5 feet of snow on the ground and it looks like just the beginning of a snow storm.

"Good luck driving home you guys." Yusuke says as he tightens the jacket around himself and runs outside.

"Yeah, good luck you guys!" Kuwabara runs out too, last thing you hear is something about his cat, but you can't tell cause Kurama starts talking.

"Hiei, I take it you're coming to my apartment?" Kurama asks, Hiei nods. "Good, we can get a good look of your wounds." He smiles when he sees Hiei glare at him, then Kurama looks at you. "Ami, you can come over if you want. I don't know where you stay the night, but I'm sure it will be warmer in my apartment, and you could maybe take a shower to wash off all that blood..."

"hn, I think I'll pass." You state.

"Well, you are always welcome, don't be scared to drop in." He says nicely and bowing a little, you look at him weirdly, then out the door your go. You take a detour to your tree, you always take detours, a different one every time, a habit that wont ever be broken.

Kurama and Hiei step outside. "You are worried about her fox, aren't you?" The red head sighs. "Do you like her?" Kurama looks down at him like he's crazy. "Hey, don't look at me like that. It's just you care for her and you are always watching out for her. She can take care of herself you know. She may be an onna, but she's like me. You don't have to worry about her. She'll come to you if she feels she has to." Hiei disappears. Kurama knew once he went to his apartment the window will be opened from his bedroom and Hiei will be searching his fridge.

Mean while, at your tree, your branch, you are still bleeding, your chest, upper arm several times and upper leg are the worst. **:They wont stop bleeding:** Chills run threw your body, you hold yourself for about an hour, wounds frozen, but you're shaking, a foot of snow on top of you. **:This is hopeless... I have to go somewhere, now let's see, Kuwabara and Yusuke are a definite no, they will drive me insane. Hmmm... Genkai is old, she probably needs sleep for her ningen body. That only leaves Kurama who is with Hiei... I can't go there... Kurama... though... he is nothing like Yoko. But Yoko still lives inside of him.: **You sigh, deciding to think this over a bit longer.

"Fox, go to bed. She's fine." Hiei says angrily.

"You are only saying that because I'm on the windowsill." Kurama sighs.

"Damn straight, now get outta my spot." Kurama only glares in return. "Fox... I'm serious, stop worrying about her. She's a demon."

Two hours later, you sneeze **:Alright, there is no way I can make it threw this:** You sneeze again. You get up brushing all 4 feet of snow off of yourself. You pull out your communicator and open it up. "Kurama's House." Surprised the comunicator understood, it showed a picture of the town, then the street, then the building, then a picture is shown of where his apartment is located in the building. You look away from the door with the weird markings on it. You shut the communicator, "So that window will be how I" sneeze, "get in." You fly to his apartment unnoticed. You knock on his window.

Hiei, who was sleeping against a wall sleep, wakes, along with Kurama in his bed. You knock on the glass again and sneeze, shaking to death. Kurama runs to the window and Hiei watches.

"uh... I um..." You just can't say that you need help, it's impossible.

"Come in Ami, you look dead." Kurama says shocked. You fly in enough for him to shut the window, locking it now. You shiver, holding your arms, shaking. Hiei gets up and walks up to you.

"She doesn't look good fox." He says.

Kurama glares at him, then retrieves a big blanket and wraps it around you. "Ami what happened?" You look at him and sneeze for a reply, your eyes get droopy. "of dear, you are whiter then the snow." He puts a hand on your cheek, you allow him, not caring at the moment. "you are colder then it too." Kurama looks at Hiei. "Get the bath started, put it as hot as it gets." Hiei nods and leaves the room you all are currently in. "Ami, we are gonna put you in the bath now you are gonna keep your cloths on so we can watch you. Stay here." Kurama goes to some tall box and shuffles threw a box he pulled out of the box. He brings clothes into the room Hiei was in and comes out not holding it anymore. "Come here, now, you have to trust us okay? We are gonna help you okay?" //she doesn't look good// -shh, I know, she probably has hypothermia and you are not helping me stay calm- You nod, and Kurama smiles.

He leads you into the bathroom and the tub is 1 third filled of steaming water. "I'm gonna take the blanket from you, and you are going to sit down in the tub. I'm going to get in with you to help steady you." He says as he sees you are now swaying a bit. You just nod once again, at this point you think nothing worse can be done.

So he takes the blanket off and you put your foot in the tub, then jump back and hold Kurama, arms around him, the hot water hurt you dearly, you shake more, even though the blanket didn't help at all. Kurama looks to Hiei sadly, then holds you. "shhhh." Even Hiei looks worried a little bit. He puts another leg at your knees and picks you up bridal style and gets in the tub slowly. You cling to him tighter when you hit the water. "shhhhhh shhhhhh it's okay." Somehow, the sweet noises he made soothed you, and slowly you made it into the tub completely.

"Good job fox." Hiei complements. "You did good."

You purr from the heat of the water, carfully thawing out your skin. This startled both Hiei and Kurama, but they shrug it off. Kurama rubs your arms. "You never healed yourself." Once he had started rubbing your arms and back the water quickly turned red from the blood that soaked your clothes at one point.

"I... I c-couldn't... th-there w-wasn't-t enough o-o-of energ-gy." You shiver your way threw the sentence. Kurama nods understanding.

"I wish you came sooner. It would have been great if you didn't have to come to me like this, all hurt and just barely living. You can come over when ever you want freely." He says kindly to you.

"s-s-s" you start

"It's okay, you don't have to finish." He says calmly.

A half hour later the water starts to cool down, and he lifts you up from the tub. "Ami, can you stand?" You try to move your foot and nod. "Okay, I'm gonna set you down, here is a towel" he points to a fluffly small blanket. "And here are some clothes that I think will fit you. Okay?" Hiei leaves as Kurama sets you down. You nod, and start right off taking your clothes off, Kurama quickly leaves and shuts the door behind him. Kurama getting redressed on the other side of the door.


	11. Ooops, Did I choke you?

Disclaimer: Yu Yu Hakusho is not mine, please don't sue me.

Chapter 11

Ooops Did I choke you?

You takes your wet clothes off, just littering the floor with them. You sneeze a few times before you are able to see straight for a few minutes, taking advantage of this, you quickly put on the clothes Kurama gave you, boxers and white long johns that are a little too big at the waist and a loose fitting t-shirt and a sweater. **:I feel so different... nothing I'm wearing is black... I feel... hm... naked...:**

Kurama knocks on the door. "Ami, are you done changing?"

You nod, then realize he can't see you. "hn." Is your answer as a yes. He opens the door, smiles, and takes your wet clothing.

"There is a heating blanket turned on, I plugged it in near my bed. Hiei and I can sleep on the couch in my living room . I am gonna put your cloths in the washer and in the morning I'll put them in the dryer. Is that okay?"

"I don't sleep." You announce, not wanting to take his bed, you still are shivering.

"Well you have a cold..." you sneeze, interrupting his sentence, proving his point, "and you need rest."

"I only like to meditate, that will allow my body to rest and I can still be productive." You protest.

Kurama sighs. "Where would you like to meditate then?"

You shrug, "on the floor or a window sill, I don't need anything fancy or comfy." You cough a little. Hiei watches you guys. "You plugged in a blanket?" Not understanding.

"hn, it's a ningen device that has wires in the blanket to keep you warm." Hiei responds.

Kurama puts an arm around your waist and leads you to the wall near his bed. Then he wraps you in a very warm blanket attached to the wall. You purr once again, unable to control it, you sit on the floor and sneeze.

Kurama kneels in front of you "I know you only eat once a few months, but it's important to eat and keep your fluids up. I'm gonna make you soup okay?"

You just look away from him and shrug. **:You don't care, you just feel guilty.:** "If you want me to. You do have power over me."

Hiei gets more interested, looks at Kurama. "I thought you didn't want anyone to know." Kurama says.

"I don't, but I have to be good for Koenma or he'll put me in jail, or kill me. Now that I think about it I don't really care. But I will all the same." Your teeth chattering throughout the sentence.

Kurama looks at your sadly. "I'll make you some soup... do you like chicken?"

You grin. "It's a dragon's favorite food."

"hn. It is... sometimes I can feel my dragon long for chicken instead of blood." Hiei agrees.

"Oh, well if it will get you off a killing spree I'll make you both some." Kurama smiles.

"Nice try fox, I already ate like a pig today, and I don't need more." Hiei smirks.

"Fine, I had to try." Kurama smiles and leave.

"Ami?" Hiei calls after a while.

"Yes?"

"Why did your parents hate you?" He asks, finding to have a lot in common with you. "If you don't mind my asking that is."

"Why would I mind you asking about something you know? That's stupid." You say, Hiei almost smiles 'FINALLY! A NORMAL PERSON! She may be an onna, but she sure doesn't act like one' Knowing that normally a women might smack you side-the head if they felt a question you asked was inappropriate. "I am dark and they were of light elemental dragons. I was never meant to be born... do you have parents?"

"... everyone has parents baka..."

"hn." **:I didn't know that... everyone?:**

"You don't know much about anything other then barely surviving and fighting do you?"

"...no..."

"How'd you survive? Kurama said when you were born you couldn't do anything... Did Yoko take care of you?"

A long silence "yes."

"Then why do you hate him?"

"That's my busness and my only."

"It's also the fox's."

"He'll tell you if he so chooses." You growl out.

"hn."

Kurama finally walks in with something steaming. "Here you go Ami." He walks up to you and hands you something round.

"What is it?"

"It's the chicken soup. Here." He picks something metal up with the yellow stuff in it and holds it to your mouth.

"What are you doing?" You eye the thing very suspiciously. He shoves it in your mouth and the hot liquid goes down your throat unexpectidly. You start to cough even more.

"Smooth fox, you choked her." Kurama's eyes grow wide.

"I'm sorry." He rubs your back. "Cough, you are doing good..." He keeps you coughing till it goes down the right tube. "I'm so sorry Ami, that's usually how I got Hiei to eat something, the way you looked at it made me think you would be stubborn and do the same thing.

"hn." Hiei grunts.

"Next time..." cough, "you want to try and kill me" cough "Not like that"

He rubs your back more "I'm sorry."

Hiei snickers "Wow fox, no wonder she never comes here when it is raining, she's afraid you'll accidentally kill her." Kurama turns his head and glares at Hiei.

"Don't listen to him." He looks at you happily.

"... you are actually gonna kill me?" You look up at him.

"No Ami. I wasn't, don't listen to him."

"What reason would he have to lie?"

"I was kidding... I wasn't serious. Do you believe he would kill you?" both of them are silent. "Alright, tell me what happened between you two and now."


	12. What's Love

Disclaimer: Yu Yu Hakusho is not mine.

Chapter 12

What's love?

"I was his slave." You start. "He nursed me to health and because saved me. My life was his to rule. I wasn't the best slave...I tended to be stupid. My thoughts were different then now. Yoko kinda helped me there, He'd hurt me ... badly... every time I couldn't kill someone on a mission."

"I mission?" Hiei asks.

"Yes. To go steal something I did not wish to steal. Glad he taught me that. He actually taught me a lot of valuable lesson like I have no place in any world, I'm just his tool. He reminded me that I'm an idiot when I feel a little happy. Always told me my place. Sometimes he hurt me just to feel he had power. And if I looked at him the wrong way... he'd get really angry. I have scores that still hurt, he put something in it so I would never forget and it'd still hurt like I said. Eventually I somehow found the courage to escape, and that's what I did. But that didn't keep me from suffering. All I could think about was him, what he'd do if he found me. I had suffered for 50 years and I had gone insane. I had to be sure he would die. I dressed up as a hunter. When I found him he was grieving about something..."

"Kuronue's death." Kurama states. "It was his lover for those 50 years.

"love?" you look at then confused.

"It is weak feeling, continue, it's the first good story I heard that might be worse then mine..." Hiei says impatiently.

You nod to Hiei and continue. "I shot him, when I was sure he was dead I massacred his body, made sure there was no possible way he'd come back. I was free."

"But then after being captured by the detective and I, you found he was still alive, and explains why you thought about hating him, and it explains a lot." Hiei nods thinking it all over.

Kurama looks like he's gonna cry. "I'm so sorry." He looks at you with watery eyes.

"Don't be, only think to be sorry about is he lives in you, and I didn't kill him properly the first time. I'm not sad about my past. It just pains are to think about it... What's wrong with your eyes?"

Hiei looks at Kurama's eyes to see what you're talking about, "that's crying baka. He feels guilty and sad."

"But he didn't do anything..."

Hiei nods "Ningen emotions. So that's why you cared if she was okay. She's your responsibility."

You growl, you wish you could leave, but you don't think you are at the state of near death.

"She's not a pet." Kurama spits out.

"She is to the fox."

"Not me!" Kurama growls.

"hn." Hiei doesn't push him any further, not wanting to make him mad. Kurama continues to feed you. Eventually they both go to sleep and you sit there meditating.

(X)(X)(X)(X)(X)(X)(X)(X)(X)(X)(X)(X)(X)(X)(X)(X)(X)(X)(X)(X)(X)(X)(X)(X)(X)

A few weeks later, you are sitting outside of Genkai's Temple, you and the others were called there, so you wait outside to wait for the others. Kurama and Hiei walk up to the Temple.

"Ami, what are you doing waiting outside? Do you wish to catch another cold?" Kurama says concerned. You have been sleeping at his place off and on the past few weeks, only when you think you can't stand the cold.

"hn. Waiting."

"Go inside, and have tea baka onna." Hiei growls

"and if I don't?"

"You'll answer to me."

"What? You'll want me to kick your ass again?"

"Settle down children, I swear you two could be a brother and sister. Please." Kurama says pleadingly, "let's go inside." You and Hiei growl at each other and go inside and see Yusuke and a girl attached at the lips. Your eyes grow wide, not understanding what they are doing.

You walk up to them and look closely. Kurama and Hiei look at each other confused. "What are you doing Ami?"

You pull out your sword, ready to unattached them, thinking the women must be a monster of some sort from Ningenkai. "They are attached, I'm going to cut them apart."

At this Yusuke and the women rip apart, looking scared, Yusuke holds the women protectively. "Ami! We were kissing! Ever heard of privacy?"

"no." **:What's kissing? And what's a privacy?:** You cock your head at them, confused.

Kurama and Hiei laugh, "If you wanted privacy you would make-out in a _private_ room, not in the Temple's Entry way." Kurama says when he is finally able to breath after laughing so much.

"Ptch, well what were you thinking? Putting a blade to us when we are kissing?"

"I thought you two were attached..."

"It's called kissing." You cock your head to the side again, showing that what Yusuke just said was a mystery.

"It's what a bo-" Kurama starts but then gets cut off rudely.

"We are engaged." Yusuke says proudly.

"Really? Well congratulations." Kurama smiles and shakes Yusuke's hand. You growl.

" You ningens explain. What is going on?"

"This is Keiko, my fiancé."

You only growl even more, "I'm losing patients."

"It's when... two people who love each other get permission to be bonded by law." Kurama steps in to help.

"And love is?" You ask.

"It's another ningen stupid feeling." Hiei grunts.

"No Hiei, love can be expressed to or by anyone to whom ever their heart so chooses. It is a hard feeling to describe. It's when you have a great feeling towards someone, you really like them beyond comprehension, that person will love you too and respect you for all that you are. When they get married it is like to prove their love and show that they want to be together forever. Have a wonderful life together."

"... that's weird... and Yusuke and the chick 'love' each other?" You ask.

"Yes, _Keiko_ and I do." Yusuke says. **:That is some strange. Why would anyone experience such feelings?:** You shrug. So then Kuwabara comes over and Yusuke tell him and then they celebrate a little and start on "wedding plans".


	13. Wait for Your Love

Disclaimer Yu Yu Hakusho is not mine and never will be.

Chapter 13

Wait for your love

Tied up, all of you, Yusuke, Kuwabara, Hiei, Kurama and yourself. You were all sent on a mission a couple of months after Yusuke's wedding. You all on a wall tied to it in chains, all bloody and tired after put threw the most horrible experiences to get there, fighting many Makai animals guarding the place, and even more workers. We don't even know who the capture is yet, you all have just been there, for about 15 minutes.

"I'm getting pissed, I want out of here already!" Hiei says angrily. Then there is a laugh and 12 people walk in. The man laughing looks to be the leader.

"Hello detectives. Failed to capture us for your beloved Koenma?" He walks up to you, "ooo and who is this? A new member?" You growls and snap your teeth at his hand. He smacks you. "I have you captive you little bitch, you have no place to bite at me." He punches you in the stomach.

"Hey leave her alone!" Kurama says.

"Yeah!" Yusuke and Kuwabara agree.

"Oh? And what are you boys gonna do about it? Is this like the team's slut? Don't want your play thing to get injured?" The leader smirks and looks at them all.

"We haven't touched her like that baka. She may be the stupidest onna ever, but she's one of us." Hiei growls had over the year grew to like you as a sister and protects you when he could.

The leader smirks at this, seeing how much they all care for you. "Alright, I'm going to make a proposal, I'm going to let you _all_ go free... but..." He looks at you, something in his eyes, it looks to you like lust, but what would he want with you? "I get to use her as a plaything, she can't hurt me, if she hurts me the slightest bit, I'll kill one of you." He smiles.

"You can't do that to her!" Kurama growls, "I can not allow you to do that to her."

"Oh? Would you like to take her place? I could have sex with you as well." He walks up to Kurama and strokes his face, you can see Kurama slightly shake. Then you relies what's going on.

"No." You remember, a month ago, Hiei had answered your question of what Yusuke and Keiko was doing at a honey moon. Sex Hiei had said. You asked Kurama what that was, all Kurama had said was that it was something two people that love each other do. You asked him if he had ever had sex, this made him blush but he replied to your question. He said that he wanted to wait till he finds his true love. "Kurama, you wait till you find your love."

"It's settled then, the bitch is mine, you three." He instructs to some of his followers "You three will watch, make sure if she does anything to kill all of them."

"Ami you can't do this!" Yusuke tries to reason.

You shake your head. "I can, and you all want love, and you all can very well find it. Love is not something I want, nor would there ever be someone who will ever love me."

"Get her down and take her to our _special_ room. All of you wait and if someone orders to kill them, you do so. You may also have your fun with these four." He smirks.

Two of the men take you off the wall unchained, and takes you to a "special" room. There they stripped you of your clothes, touched you a lot, everywhere. You didn't feel comfortable and you started to fight back, so they pushed you down to the bed and tie your hands to the head board and your ankles to the foot board.

"That's enough, she's mine to play with." The leader walks in, he removes his cloths and walks up to you. He looks different then you, you know that males and females had different parts, but he just looks... different. He gets on the bed and grabs your waist and rams something into you that was rather large and hard between his legs. You yelp in pain.

"Stop!" You didn't know that it would hurt, why would someone who loves another do this to another lover? You try to break free, the cuffs at your wrists and ankles start to cut into your skin, making you bleed.

The leader growls. "Shut her up." Then one of the men walks up to you and tries to tie something around your mouth but you bite at him. The leader gets mad and strangles your throat really hard. You can't do anything and the man ties something around your mouth and ties it in the back, but the leader doesn't let go of your throat. Suddenly he starts to move back and forth in you, you start to bleed. "Damn, she's so tight, she was a virgin." You growls and hits your insides harder and harder, you yelp in pain threw the piece of cloth in pain.

He grabs your breasts and squeezes really hard. Suddenly it just gets more and more violent. He is hitting you so hard, squeezing your neck, hitting your breasts, punching your face. Your lips bleed, your left eye is getting blurry from the punches. Your wrists and ankles are raw and bleeding from the struggle. Pain is seeping from everywhere, between your legs, your face, your chest, your stomach. He just keeps going harder and harder. Finally he moans and it feels like something inside you exploded, again, for the 5th time. He pulls out of you, and looks you over. Anger just suddenly, out of no where, out of fear appears. The hate for this man. Suddenly before you know it all of the men are dead, on the ground bleeding. You are stuck there, on the bed, tied up, naked, and torn.

-----------

In the other room the others had heard all your cries of pain, and the man's moans of relief, feeling like shit. 'She did this to save us from any pain. When we really needed her, she saved us.' Yusuke thinks. 'Just like she said she would... but, her mind is so young and fragile. She's so innocent.' Yusuke looks over to Kurama.

Kurama finally reaches his ki to a plant on the far end of the room and kills all the men. Then he has vines grow to the chains and unlocks all of the chains.

--------

You've had enough, you can't just lay there. You pulls as hard as possible, with the sudden strength the chains break, leaving cuffs on your wrists and ankles. You try to sit up, but your ass is so sore. You have to float to your cloths, and put them on despite of painful the material is against your skin. You take the sun glasses out of your pocket and put them on.

Quietly you float out to the other room. The others just got free. They all run up to you.

"Ami! Are you okay? Where is..." Yusuke and Kuwabara run to the room you were in and gasp.

Kurama reaches a hand out to your arm but you pull it away instintly.

"He's dead... they all are..." You say with a very hoarse voice, barely even able to be heard.

"Your lip is bleeding... I'll put something on it an..." Kurama says awkwardly, feeling horrible, but not sure what to do.

"No, we are leaving this place." You growl the best you can. Yusuke and Kuwabara walk back in the room. You fly off quickly to the place where the portal was. The group follows and then you all go back to Koenma's office, to report that this horrible man is dead.


	14. Pain and Comfort

Disclaimer Yu Yu Hakusho is not mine

Chapter 14

Pain and Comfort

You stay in the far corner of the room. "So you guy managed out and killed Kuziwara?" Koenma says looking at his death papers. "very good, none of you were injured too badly it looks."

"Not injured too badly!? Is that a joke!? Did you here what happened to mllmlm mmooomml" Yusuke was cut off by Kurama's hand.

"May we just leave?" Kurama growls.

"very well, I'll allow you all to rest and then I expect a full report from you all tomorrow." Koenma says as the portal to Ningenkai is made. You all walk threw, with the exception you floated. Once threw the portal they all just slump around, in no rush suddenly.

"Hey Ami..." Yusuke says, you look at him threw the dark shades, keeping your head high to show, to mask, that you are unafraid. "If it wasn't for you, we all would be dead. I just wish that we didn't have to depend on you, you're a great friend. Just want you to know, if you ever need anything from me, just ask." He nods to and leaves, suspecting you will need alone time. You just stand there, staring at were he was a minute ago.

"Ami, I owe you my life. If it wasn't for you I wouldn't be able to come here and see Yukina, the love of my life." Kuwabara bows to you. "Even though you're a bit scary, you are real nice threw everything. I wish there was something I could say, but I have to go home and feed my cat." Kuwabara leaves. You look around so confused and lost.

"Ami..." Kurama calls. "How about you stay at my apartment with Hiei and I?"

You open your moth the slightest bit, but then decide you don't want to use your voice. You don't want to hear it ever again. So instead, you nod.

Hiei walks up to you and Kurama. "Would either of you like to take a ride in my car?" He asks hopfully.

You think about being enclosed in the car box and shake your head.

"You know me fox." Hiei replies his obvious answer.

Kurama shrugs, "it was worth a shot. See you both in my apartment?" You and Hiei both nod. Kurama goes to his car, drives to his house. You fly out, no human eye would be able to see you fly so fast. Hiei follows close behind, watching you from below.

You and Hiei are the first to arrive at the apartment, both entering threw Kurama's bedroom window. You sit down on the ground against the wall near the window. Hiei walks up to you and kneels.

"Are you okay?" Hiei finally chokes out. You just nod. Hiei sighs and sits on Kurama's bed and watches you stare at the ground.

Finally Kurama enters the apartment and walks into his room. "uhm... Ami?" You look up from the ground and see him in the doorway. "You can take a bath or a shower. I can also give you some of my clothes and I can wash yours."

You sit there thinking about it, then nod deciding you'd like to wash out any of _his_ germs. Kuziwara... that bastard. You try to get up, but fail as it pains you too much. So you float up, then fly into the bathroom quickly. Kurama follows and starts the bath.

"I put some special herbs in it... so that it can clean some of your wounds... if you have any. I'll go get you clothes, and I'll get you some medicine for your lip. Okay?" You nod. When the tub is filled Kurama stops the faucet and walks out of the room, shutting it most of the way, but leaving a couple inches of a crack for you.

You take your clothes off and leave it in a messy pile on the floor, and get into the tub. You lay there and stare at the cuffs that remain on your wrists and ankles. The tub water slowly turns a pink, cleaning the dried blood off of you. You close the curtain as you can tell Kurama is getting closer.

Kurama knocks, "I have your cloths, may I come in?" You don't answer so he slowly walks in, couscous of your privacy. He picks up the clothes and lay them on the counter. Then leave.

"Hiei you can take a shower in the other bathroom and then I can tend to your wounds." Kurama offers.

"No fox, your wounds are worse. Get in the shower and come out before Ami does. Treat your own wounds, and then I will."

Kurama nods and takes a minute gathering the clothes needed and goes to the other bathroom connected to the living room and gets in the shower.

10 minutes later Kurama walks back to his room, seeing Hiei watch the door carefully, which almost causes him to smile. Hiei has become protective of her, like he has with Yukina.

You take your sunglasses off a moment and pull your head underwater for a moment and then get out. You dress in Kurama's red boxers and white tee-shirt. You hold up the boxers so they won't fall down and put on the black sweatpants that Kurama ever so nicely gave to you to wear. You avoid looking in the mirror and put your sun glasses back on. You walk out to see Kurama waiting for you in blue sweatpants and no shirt. You look away and slowly walk towards your spot.

"Ami? Are those cuffs still attached?" Kurama asks spotting your wrists. You nod. "May I get a better look?" You hesitate a moment, but then walk up to him and hold out your hand. He takes your hand and looks at it. –Her wrists are so raw and cut up. I'm surprised she isn't bleeding to death-

Hiei walks up to the door way and stays there, watches from a distance.

"Does it hurt?"

You nod.

"Okay, hold on." Kurama reaches onto his desk and grabs a brown seed and grows some vines and it picks the lock on your cuff. Within no time the cuffs on your wrists are on the ground. "Feel any better?"

"..." You lift your foot and pull up the very loose pant leg up a little, showing that there are more cuffs. Kurama picks at the too, then he stares at your bruised arms.

"May I wrap your wrists and ankles?" Kurama asks nicely. You nod. "Can you please lay down on the bed and I'll get some bandages?" You look at the bed, slowly starting to shake, flash backs of the rape. You shake your head. "I see, well... here." Kurama pulls out a chair and then a foot stool. "How about you sit down." You nod and sit down. Kurama walks around getting the bandages.

"It's okay for you to come in Hiei." Kurama says as he gets the first aid.

"hn." Hiei walks in and stands next to Kurama's chair.

"I'm going to put liquid on it and it will sting for a moment, it's going to kill any germs so your wont get an infection okay?" Kurama opens the lid and you nod. Kurama holds out his hand, you stare at it, "It's okay." He assures you. Slowly you put your hand in his and he works on your wrist, gently turning it over to get both sides. The he does the other, then he puts your foot in his lap and gently works on those too. He then wraps them in bandages several times. When he's done he looks up and politely smiles.

"Fox... look at her neck..." Hiei can see past the towel you put around it like you saw Kurama do when he got out or the shower once. Kurama gets a concerned look and looks at your neck.

"Ami, may I see your neck?" Kurama sounds so concerned. You shake your head no. "I'm not gonna hurt you..." But you still shake your head no. Kurama sighs. "Okay. Maybe some other time..."

"What if it gets infected before then?" Hiei asks.

"Well I can't force her to let me look at it." Kurama rejects. You bite your tongue, in place for your lip, and take the towel off your shoulders. They both look at it shocked, concerned and maybe a little guiltily. "W-what'd they do?"

You put your hands up and signaling _he_ choked you. Then you turn your head away and close your eyes, getting scared. Your insides hurt, so you move uncomfortably in the chair.

"I'm sorry. I wish there was something I could do." Kurama is looking at you so sadly.

Hiei looks around the room thinking. "Ami, sit on Kurama's lap, it will be more comfortable for you." You squint an eye and then look at Kurama.

Kurama gently smiles. "I don't mind." You bite your tongue harder, but you're so sore, you float over to his lap, a little tense. "shhh... it's okay." He sooths you and rubs your back. "You know, you can talk about it, it will help you heal physically and mentally."

Your eyes well up with tears, you hand your head to your chest. A tear falls. Can it be? You are finally crying? You rub your eyes not wanting to. "stupid ningen emotions." You say with a small voice.

"It's okay to cry Ami. You've been strong, but crying will make you stronger." He gently puts a hand on your head and slowly moves your head to rest on your shoulder and he wraps his arms around you. "You're safe now" He removes your sunglasses, not expecting to see your eye swollen and purple, but dismisses it. "shhh, Hiei and I will protect you." You curl up into his lap and cry into his shoulder.

Kurama rocks you gently and holds you close, Hiei rubs your back. "Don't worry Ami, he's good and dead. You killed him good."

"I'm so weak." You whimper.

"No, you're a little vulnerable. It's normal for this to happen after what happened to you. It wont last forever."

"No it wont. I did the same thing. You were stronger then I Ami." Hiei says truthfully.

"th...th." You just can't say it.

"It's okay, we know." Kurama says, understanding what you are trying to say. Hiei and Kurama comforts you until you fall asleep soundly in Kurama's arms.


	15. It's All About You

Disclaimer Yu Yu Hakusho ist nicht mein //Translation// Yu Yu Hakusho is not mine

Chapter 15

It's All About You

Kurama gently puts you in his bed and covers you up. "So Hiei, I didn't know you were raped." He says gently, looking at Hiei over his shoulder."

"hn."

"You don't have to talk about it, but it would be good if you did."

"Fox, it was a long time ago, I've spent most of my life trying to forget it, it's so far in the back of my mind, I wouldn't want to bring it up again."

Kurama nods in understanding. "Sorry I asked."

"It's fine fox." Hiei looks at Kurama, still gently rubbing her arm, but looking at her neck. "Something wrong?"

"I'm not sure what to do about her neck. I can put ointment on it, but it's not going to help much, he did the same evil thing Yoko did."

"Yoko did?"

Kurama nods, "He put a tiny bit of poison on something nearby and rubbed a little on his hand just before he strangled her, this mark wont get much better."

"Why would he do that?"

Kurama sighs, "if he thinks like Yoko, it's like his trade mark. If you search the Makai you might be able to find some others with strangles on their neck."

"So, Yoko marked her?"

"Yes, but not like mating mark, he put lots of poison on his claws and scratched deeply into her back a large Y for Yoko. Kuziwara didn't put on as much as Yoko and nor did he get in as deeply, but it's still going to be hard to get the poison out." Kurama says, then pulls a seed out of his nightstand and grows it instantly, He pulls the leaves off and squeezes the juices into his hands, he then gently rubs it onto your neck all the way around, gently massaging it into your skin.

"Fox?"

"Yes Hiei?"

"There is something you should know about dragons..."

Kurama sits up and looks at Hiei. "Yes?"

"After the first time a dragon has sex they are able to go into heat. The first time is like an awakening to their body of it's sexual functions. Like a they go into heat once every 3 to 4 months, but unlike a fox there is a chance for them to carry a child." Kurama's eyes widen. "This will arise several problems..." Hiei fades out allowing the redhead to take in what was just said.

Kurama's eyes slightly widen, but waits for Hiei to continue. "If she gets pregnant, she'll be moody, and all that other pregnancy crap. There is something simple for someone who is about to have sex with her can do so she wont become pregnant, but someone will still have to relieve her of her pain, which is another thing, if she does wait too long, like a fox, it will pain her. Two, she's not gonna know who to go to once she is in heat, she could end up raping one of our team members or someone else, possibly a ningen, which could mean Koenma needing to bring her to jail. And one other thing..." Hiei pauses to see if Kurama will guess the next thing.

"She'll be more exposed to a predator, like... like Yoko." Kurama is not sure what to think. "Do you know the signs of when she coming into heat?"

Hiei nods, "first sign will be her being a little bit uh... flirty? After about a day and no one has bedded her she will do a mating call. Not exactly to mate, but just to show others she is in heat." Hiei looks at Kurama and understands what his face expression is asking. "It is like a low, whiny note, and don't worry, she wont get low to the ground and look like a cat like a lot of animals. Now, if no one has bedded her by then she will lose her vision almost completely, till all she can see is heat, and fuck the first thing she sees."

It's quiets for a few minutes. "So, when... when will this start?"

"I'm guessing in a couple of weeks. Now, there are still some problems."

"Aim is oblivious to just about anything. She doesn't know what anything is or what it can lead to. She also wont want to rape and it would break her to know she put someone threw the same pain as she had went threw." Kurama says out loud, saying most of what Hiei was going to say.

"And, after she gets over this rape, she might learn to like sex and become the next Yoko, if not most fear, the most lusted for. Now she is attractive, so she'll be just as slick as Yoko, anyone she asks will most likely say yes if they don't already have a lover." Hiei points this out bluntly.

"What are we going to do?" Kurama asks the unanswerable question.

(X)(X)(X)(X)(X)(X)(X)(X)(X)(X)(X)(X)(X)(X)(X)(X)(X)(X)(X)X(X)(X)(X)(X)(X)(X)

You wake up slowly the next morning. **:I fell asleep? Ah damn!:** You clutch your head **:My head hurts!:** Then something around you moves, your eyes grow, and look. There are slender arms around you. You look up and see a sleeping Kurama. You look to where Hiei usually sleeps and he isn't there, he is closer to the bed, his head band off and a third eye glowing.

"Finally awake?" Hiei says.

You just stare at him.

"Hn." He smirks. "It's a Jagan eye, it strengthens my powers, mostly my ability to get into people's minds." He wraps it up. "The fox was worried that you'd have nightmares of what happened, so I changed your dreams." He smirks. "Headache, probably from crying. If you don't cry for a long time it usually hurts when you do, and you never cried before, so it must really kill." He gets up and hands you a few pills. "Swallow them, they'll help."

You look at them a few seconds and then take them.

"Good. The fox is going to be a little protective of you. Just let him okay?" Hiei says. You look at him confused, then suddenly Kurama tightens his hold on you before he wakes up.

He gently smiles. "Good morning Ami. How are you feeling?" He yawns. **:What is he doing?:** You get closer to his mouth sticking one eye in. **:Looks weird in here.:** You here Hiei laugh.

"baka onna."

Kurama blows out a lot of air trying not to laugh and you quickly pull your head back and wrinkle your nose. Kurama chuckles. "Sorry about my bad morning breath." He lets go, you take this opportunity to sit up and move to the wall leaning against it, ass still a little sore. "How about some breakfast?" he asks getting up and putting something threw his messy bed hair, it taking out the tangles.

"Sure fox, I could use something to eat."

"How about you Ami? Would you like to eat? I have some chicken." He says hopefully. You look at Hiei, he nods, then you look at the ground a moment, then at Kurama and nod. He smiles brightly that makes you almost want to smile. Then you blink. **:the "headache" is gone!: **Hiei smirks, not reading your mind but understands.

"Told you it would help." Kurama looks back and forth between you and Hiei. "It's not important fox."

"If you say so." He heads out of the room, Hiei follows. You rise to your feet and slowly follow, ignoring the pain. Hiei leans on the counter, Kurama is running around the kitchen getting stuff and pressing buttons, turning knobs.

"So fox? How come I can never get to have supper foods for break fast?" Hiei smirks, loves making things more difficult for him.

"Because your favorite foods take time to cook."

"And chicken doesn't?"

"Chicken nuggets."

**:Chicken nuggets?: **You look at them like they are crazy and sit on the table, pulling the sweatpants up.

"well, you should get a lot of food in her, she's way too thin, you look anorexic and she's smaller then you." Hiei smirks. You glare at him.

"So when are we going to hear that wonderful voice of yours again?" Kurama asks, trying to keep you and Hiei from fighting. You look at Kurama confused. **:beautiful?:** This cracks you up, you start smiling and shaking your head. **:What a baka. He always talks so high of me:**

'She has no idea just how beautiful she is.' Kurama thinks, staring at you. You look at him, a little confused as to why he is staring.

"You're going to burn my eggs fox." Hiei says, rolling his eyes at Kurama.

Kurama turns and glares at Hiei. Kurama puts yellow stuff on two plates and puts a fork next to each. Hiei just go right into eating. "It's not to polite to eat in front of others when they don't have their food yet."

"But it's just Ami." Hiei says regretfully as Kurama hits him on the head.

"It's okay, I know he's a pig. He can eat." You say softly. Hiei sticks his tongue out at Kurama and stuffs his face.

A few minutes later Kurama pulls some things out of a big box and then takes little brownish things off and onto a plate.

"This is?" You ask sniffing it.

"Chicken, ningen style of course. It's cooked. Try it please?" Kurama gives you the most saddest eyes ever, how could you refuse? You take a bite and your eyes grow wide. "Told you, you would like it."

"hn." You continue to eat. After everyone finishes eating Kurama takes all of your things and put them in the sink.

"I have to go to work. You two stay out of trouble and no fighting." Kurama smiles at you and Hiei and then leaves grabbing his jacket.

When Hiei knows Kurama is out of hearing distance he starts. "You know, what happened to you yesterday, it is called rape. It was technically sex, but it was without any emotion... sex usually has some type of love or like involved. But, seeing as you know just about nothing except for killing, I'm going to have to teach you a few things, cause well... it's important..." No one in the world besides You and Kurama would EVER hear Hiei talk as much as he does, but everything he says always has a great importance to it, so you listen as he tells you about your anatomy and a males anatomy.

(X)(X)(X)(X)(X)(X)(X)(X)(X)(X(X)(X)(X)(X)(X)(X)(X)(X)(X)(X)(X)(X)(X)(X)(X)(X)

Kurama comes home after a few hours, it being 6:30 pm now, but he didn't have a good day of work, and Yoko it close to surface.

* * *

Hey to all my readers! I am not sure if you all are enjoying it. I think these last few chapters may have been a bit boreing, if so, please tell me. Thanks. 


	16. Uh Oh Time

DisclaimerYu Yu Hakusho is not mine!

Chapter 16

Uh Oh Time

Kurama walks in, you and Hiei are on the couch watching a very violent show, of course, what else? Kurama throws his coat on a chair and flops down between you and Hiei, the only space on the couch.

No one dares to ask Kurama what's wrong with him, just by the looks of it he looks like he could kill anyone who talked, but then again, that could be a wrong move. ** You should try getting closer to him, you always seem to be able to calm him down **

** You get closer. ** You look at Kurama, "Wh-what's wrong?" He You looks at you, eyes flashing gold, you quickly shrink back to your spot, he looks back to the TV.

"You care about Shuichi?" Yoko's voice fills the room. Hiei's eyes grow. "Answer me quick."

"uh..uh.." You stutter. He hits you. "No"

Hiei gets up and jumps to the now standing redhead who is currently Yoko. You don't even remember him getting up before he hit you. "Leave her alone fox." Hiei says unsure how to use his tone, he knows that no one is stronger then the legendary Yoko Kurama.

"I liked you." Yoko has plants suddenly spurts around Hiei and constrict him to the ceiling. "You were a good little halfwit friend, even though you wouldn't admit it."

"Yeah, but you're an asshole." Hiei says thinking you will have to try and defend yourself.

Yoko punches you in the gut as he has a vine cover Hiei's mouth. "Now what's wrong with him?" You don't speak, you know better. Then you remember some things Kurama told you about Yoko.

"You are softer" You choke out and slowly stand, jumping to a distance. "Having a ningen mother taught you a lot. You care about things now, not just that bat lover you had a long time ago that you failed to save." You growl at him, but he's even angrier. He chases after you, but instead of fearing him you concentrate on what you know. You are faster then him, you have better senses then him in every aspect, and you are a master swordsmen next to Hiei. You can defeat this evil creature.

"How dare you say that?!" He growls. A plant grows in front of you, but your eyes glow black and the plant burns a black smoke, your eyes still black, you get to the correct position waiting for the exact moment. Finally you allow him to get close and then you turn around and pin him to the wall, black spirit energy cuffs his hands to the wall, his ankles to the floor, looking like block blobs, your hand around his throat. You are floating to reach his height.

"It's kinda easy to say baka. I can say anything, and what's more fun is speaking the truth. You will not control me any longer. I am stronger then you." More black blobs appear in the air and cut Hiei down, he lands safely on his feet like a cat. "And maybe I do like him. You can't choose who I like and who I don't." His eyes turn to green, but you feel Yoko is still there.

"You really like me?" Kurama's voice fills your delicate ears. You pull your hand away but you are not sure. Is it Yoko or Kurama? Should you let him down? It's too late, whatever happened before has weakened and the black blobs are gone. Suddenly his lips are attached to yours, ever so tenderly. Your eyes grow wide, this can't be Kurama, you can still Yoko's energy very present. Suddenly you are pinned to the wall, by him. He's pressed up against you. You pull away your head.

"This isn't Kurama." You state, almost a question.

"What does it matter, he'll never like you. I'm in his body, don't you think I can tell how he feels? He only cares for you because he feels responsible for your sorry ass." Yoko says in Kurama's voice, licking in your ear, witch has some pleasure to it.

** Don't listen to him. Kurama really likes you. He is just unsure of it. ** Hiei says inside of your head.

"Get away!" Suddenly Yoko is flying to the other side of the room against a clear wall. Hiei runs to Kurama's body, now understanding that it is Kurama that is in control now. You shrink to the ground and curl into a ball.

"Kurama, wake up." Hiei shakes him. Kurama stirs. "Well, it looks like you didn't kill him." He looks back and thinks 'damn, I need to be at two places at once.' Hiei goes quickly to Kurama's room and moves his bed to the middles of the room, comes out and picks up the taller redhead and carries him and puts him on one side of the bed, then picks up you and puts you on the other side. He starts cleaning both of your cuts and then glares. "You both are so difficult. Damn bakas."

* * *

Okay, I am really sorry, this chapter is wicked short AND it took me FOREVER to put this up, but I've been pretty busy lately. Sorry if this chapter is, well, bad. Review anyways please? 


	17. A Fox's Bad Day Continues

Disclaimer Not mine

Chapter 17

A Fox's Bad Day continues

Kurama wakes up, looks around. "How come I'm not longer on the couch? I thought we were watching the television."

"Yes fox, you were, but then your other side took over." Hiei says appearing at his side, handing him a cup of tea. Kurama takes a sip.

You twitch next to him and Kurama looks at you. "What did I do to her?"

"Not much physically, you should have seen her, I have finally seen at least some of her powers. She's what knocked Yoko unconscious and that brought you back, but you were unconscious too."

"What do you mean physically? What did he say?"

Hiei explains everything that happened. By the time he's done Kurama has pulled you into his lap and is cradling you. "Fox?"

"Yes Hiei?"

"Do you love her?"

Kurama eyes widen. "Love is a strong word Hiei, I wouldn't say that."

"But you do like her, don't you?" Hiei asks, Kurama only brushes hair out of your face.

After a while he speaks, "I don't know what I feel for her. She's beautiful, and smart but at the same time she doesn't know anything. She's so innocent, but so dangerous. I like taking care of her, knowing I'm important." He kisses the top of your head.

Hiei smirks, "you love her fox."

"I can't, because if I do, just think of what Yoko will do if she finally gets close." In your sleep you stir and get closer to Kurama, nuzzling into him. Hiei sees Kurama smile at you.

"She can fend for herself now, she's getting much stronger, and maybe Yoko will end up liking her too. And what are we gonna do when she goes into heat?"

"I have a plant, I never used it before, but it's a special plant to give a demon sexual pleasure that it needs and lives off the bodily fluids that a demon gives off when they are in heat, and when the demon recovers it died leaving behind some more seeds" Kurama explains.

Hiei nods. You snuggle closer to Kurama. "She likes you." Kurama looks up at him suprised.

"She what?"

"Yoko told her that you hated her, and she was really affected. She really likes you."

"But then there is Yoko, and Yoko will hurt her if she gets too close to me."

"Yes, and also, with her past, she wont be able to love."

"Says who?"

"Me."

With that Kurama looks at him sadly. "Hiei" pause "you can love. You love your sister, very much, and I can tell that you love Ami too."

Hiei's face turns to disgust "No!"

"No Hiei, you love them both as sisters, I've seen how protective you are getting of Ami. You two have gotten pretty close as brother and sister wise."

"hn." Hiei grunts and turns away. "Baka kitsune. Ami is not my sister."

"Not blood related anyway."

"hn."

Kurama smirks at the stubborn black haired swordsman. Kurama strokes your hair lightly. Then you get make a wrong move in your sleep, moving to get a little more comfortable your hips rub against Kurama's as you nuzzle his chest. Kurama's eyes grow wide and Hiei starts to laugh, but holds it back like an expert. Kurama is now very uncomfortable but so are you with something poking at your leg so you move more. Kurama can't help but let out a small moan.

"I should leave you two alone." Hiei smirks, and before Kurama can say anything Hiei is gone.

Kurama growls and talks to himself, "Damn him. What am I supposed to do?" He bites his thin lip and then moans a little louder when you put your hand on it, feeling it up and down to try and figure it out in your sleep. Kurama gently rolls so he's on top and then watches you get settled into the bed. He sighs of relief and then looks over you, your beautiful curves. Then he realizes just how horny he is. Quickly he runs to the bathroom and takes a cold shower, getting rid of the problem.

Fifteen minutes later you wake up, that noise in the bathroom waking you up. It's just the shower now, but something else woke you up. You curl tighter into a ball in your bed and watch the door. Soon the shower stops and a few seconds after Kurama comes out with just a towl around his waist. Both of your eyes widen this time.

Kurama thinks 'man, this just isn't my day' as his face turns 15 different shades of red. Your eyes skim down his whole body, even though only a second you do so you realize what you are doing and close your eyes. "Sorry."

"Not your fault, I'll just... I'm going to get clothes and I'll get dressed in the bathroom. Sorry, I thought you would still be asleep." He quickly grabs some cloths and runs back into the bathroom and gets dressed.

* * *

Hey, sorry this took so long, they will probably be taking longer now. I thought since this has gotten so serious in the beggining a little laughter for poor Kurama would be nice. . appologizes to Kurama So I like reveiws, Even if it's just a "Hurry up" or "Get your ass to work you lazy bum." or even "you suck" well, you'd have to explain that one so that I can prove to you that I swollow P Just kidding. But if you do decide to tell me I "suck" then tell me what I can do to improve my writtings to your liking. Thank you! 


	18. Who Are You?

Disclaimer I do not own Yu Yu Hakusho

Chapter 18

Who Are You?

A couple days has past and things have gotten back to normal. Your routine of glaring at everyone and no longer constantly fearing the person that you know is dead. You and the gang were at the Temple, training, Genkai trying to get you to use your gift, but failing. She believes that once you get a hold of it you will be an S class demon. But while everyone was training Koenma called.

"We have a low ranking mission for you. It's not our job to take care of these types of threats but.." Koenma had started

"But what?" Yusuke had questioned.

"Daddy said I had to. A B class demon, unknown is stealing from Ningenkai. This is all that we know. The demon is not hurting anyone, but stealing ningen foods and jewels and stuff we need to stop. When captured said demon bring him or her to Reikai spirit world and we'll send it to jail immediately." Koenma had said before he signed off the communicator, without even telling where to find the demon or anything.

So you all are currently searching the towns of anything suspicious, with the ever yet annoying blue haired grim reaper. Which has already gotten to your nerves.

"hmmm, I wonder if it is a male or female demon, probably male, there are much more evil male demons then female." She blabbers on.

You growl, "or that's what you think because you can only catch the males because they are so stupid and weak that they get themselves found out."

"Except for the great Ami." Hiei smirks, "you got yourself found out and caught, even working for the all mighty Koenma."

You snarl at him "Shut up, I lasted longer then you." You smirk as he grunts and turns away.

"Why do you two always insist on fighting?" Botan asks.

"Because they are so close and brother and sister like." Kurama chuckles, then stops shortly after he earns himself a couples glares from you and Hiei which makes the rest of the group laugh. Kurama smiles again.

"At least I don't have to take cold showers." Hiei smirks. Kurama's eyes grow.

"Hiei!" He growls.

You get slightly confused and everyone is shocked and laughing. "Cold showers!? What for? Getting a little too friendly Ami?" Yusuke asks, laughing,

Hiei explains everything in your head and you blush. "I wasn't even awake." You say in your defense.

Everyone only laughs harder at this. Then Botan gasps, "what's that?" You all shut up and look ahead, and you all see a dark figure on top of a building, and below is alarms going off.

"Looks like our guy." Yusuke says as he points out a few electric waves in the building that nobody else in Ningenkai seems to notice. In a flash you and Hiei are cutting threw the air and on the building surrounding the 'guy'.

"Why if it isn't Hiei, the Forbidden One, that now works for Koenma." Says a female voice behind the mask. You are behind this masked artist. That's what you like to call thieves, artists, for they have to be far more creative then any person. But there are both good artists and bad, this is all of what Yoko has taught you, the ones that get caught, and the ones that don't. As you're behind, masking your scent and ki so that if they try to get away they don't know you are there to stop them, something catches you off guard. There's a scent, a very particular scent. You keep your distance and make sure you're doing what you are supposed to, but while doing this you retrieve your sunglasses, if you recognize the scent, it could mean they will recognize you too.

"You are going to wish you never pushed that in my face." Hiei spits angrily at her, he was considered a bad artist to Yoko. He was caught, after almost becoming as Makai known as Yoko himself, but then, now that you think about it, Yoko is a bad artist himself. So are you.

Suddenly all the other members of the team appear on the roof. You can just hear this person smirk behind their mask as she says "So, you can't do this yourself little Hiei?" She must know him. As Hiei moves forward to thrash her face in, you grab her from behind and it gets her off guard. She insulted your brother... but... he's not your brother... what are you doing? You spin around the stunned girl, this certain scent killing you, what the hell is it?

You rip off the mask and with her struggle she knocks your sunglasses off. You both stare at each other wide-eyed. Was it a mirror? The woman takes this chance to have her mask and is gone by a bolt of lightning knocking you five feet back into a wall. Everyone runs to you.

"Ami?!" Yusuke and Kurama yell as getting closer. Hiei is on you in a split second.

"What the fuck is wrong with you?!" Hiei punches you in the face before you can see what is going on. "I had her." You finally recover from shock and glare at him and kick him off. Before you two break off into a fight everyone is holding you two back.

"Settle down you two. What's happened?" Yusuke says impatiently. You two slowly stop struggling to get at each other but neither of you sheathes your cold glares.

"I knew her." He says simply, venom in his voice. "And _I_ could've beaten her."

You growl, "Oh? So who was she you low piece of meat." You let your fangs show, just tasting what his flesh would feel like breaking against them. Then he returns the favor by baring his fangs as well.

"Cool it guys." Kuwabara says.

"Yeah, last time I checked we were on the same team." Yusuke says.

"What was behind her mask Ami? Tell me now!" Hiei says almost breaking loose.

"I thought you said you knew her. Hm?" You taunt. He growls and tries to get closer.

"I've had it! Stop it both of you!" Kurama growls and has sharp vines encircling your and Hiei's bodies. You both remain still or it could mean both of your deaths. Yusuke, Boton and Kuwabara are shocked at Kurama's anger but shake it off.

"Now come on you two," Boton starts caringly, "you both were getting along fine earlier. What does this girl have to ruin that amazing friendship you both have created?"

Hiei just glares at you and Boton and huffs, not about to give an answer. Then they all look to you. "That girl..." You start but can't find the words. Then sharp pain enters your whole body from that electric shock. You spit up a bucket of blood onto the floor. "She..." Yusuke tries to get closer to you to calm you down and check if you're alright but you wont allow anyone closer. "I saw her face..."

"We fucking know that already cunt." Hiei growls.

You glare at him, "I saw me." Suddenly it's quiet, no one knows what to say. It just doesn't make sense, you saw yourself? Was it a reflective demon? But the demon can easily be identified as some type of electrical demon. Something just doesn't add up.

* * *

Hey, hope you like this chapter and it is as entensifying for you as it was for me. I think even I'm really excited for the next chapter. . Except I know what happens. . tee hee. Alright, reviews please, I know it's been a really long time so a review to see that someone out there still knows this thing is slowly going. Please? Alright. Next chapter sometime soon... hopefully. Love ya! 


	19. Searching for Who Knows

Disclaimer YYH ist nicht mein.

The Fragile Mind

Searching For Who Knows

That face, it just wont leave you alone. Thunder strikes really loud and lightning comes less then seconds away. You haven't talked to or seen any other members of the gang in days, not since on that building. After that silence Hiei swore to any god out there that he would kill you, Kurama just couldn't look at you. But you didn't care that you let the whole tea, down. You had to find this person, this demon, this ... thing... what ever it was. It stole your mind, your thoughts, your feelings, your identity, you just can't live without knowing what this person was that looked so much like you. Who dared to hurt you. You have to figure it out and that is what you plan to do. Flying high in the sky, faster then anyone, following that scent, that irreplaceable scent. Another roar of thunder and lightning, one right after another, not even a count in between, it is right above you, the worst storm in Ningenkai is years. Debris flying everywhere, you are going to have to land because with you flying you are a perfect target for something to...

(X)(X)(X)(X)(X)(X)(X)(X)(X)(X)(X)(X)(X)(X)(X)(X)(X)(X)(X)(X)(X)(X)(X)(X)(X)

"Kurama stop pacing." Says a brown Yusuke, dressed in a raincoat, next to a yellow Kuwabara.

"She's been out there for 5 days." Kurama growls worried. Not wearing anything more then a wind jacket. They all have to yell to be heard over the wind and thunderous clouds.

"Shut up fox, she can survive." Hiei says angrily, only in his normal cloak.

"Why did you even come anyway, you're probably the reason why she's gone!" Kurama snaps at him.

"I'm out here to kill her before this storm does. And besides what would she care of what I think, you couldn't even look at her after she lost Cari." The name of the masked creature that haunts you.

"I was just upset that she would come at you like that, and that you would go at her like that, you two are friends!" Kurama growls in defense.

"Friends are just a crutch for the weak fox, and don't forget it." Hiei growls.

"Then what am I Hiei? You're shelter? Nothing but a tool for you to use? Have fun on your own, because only _friends_ would put up with you like I have. I've had enough of this, you guys choose your own way, I'm going to find Ami and set things straight before something happens to her." Kurama storms off.

"Way to go shrimp, now we lost Kurama too." Kuwabara says and then gets punched in the stomach by Yusuke.

Hiei just growls and then disappears. "And there goes Hiei, nice going baka!" Hits Kuwabara on the head. "We have to find them, all of them, we can't have everyone out in this kind of weather. Everyone is in lock down this is such a bad storm. I'm not sure how well they will make it, sure they've beaten some of the toughest demons, but weather can't be beat."

(X)(X)(X)(X)(X)(X)(X)(X)(X)(X)(X)(X)(X)(X)(X)(X)(X)(X)(X)(X)(X)(X)(X)(X)(X)

You groan in pain, and try to move.

"Don't." A voice calls. You can't hear the thunder anymore, where are you? Who is talking to you? You groan again, try to move more, not listening to the voice. "I said don't damnit." You growl the best you can, you feel something patting your chest and you panic. "I'm not going to rape you for gods sake."

**:Who the hell is this:** You growl. "So it's happened to you before? Who did it? Tell me now." It's clear that it's a female voice. Then the voice growl, "Not that I care." You slowly open your eyes, gaining a little strength.

"wh-" You try to speak.

"Shut up, don't even try to talk wimp, no one wants to sit here for an hour to listen to you try and say one word let alone one sentence."

Your vision slowly comes clear, it's you again? Why is this thing helping you? You get dizzy from trying to figure it all out.

"Alright, I have no idea why we look exactly alike either. Nor should you dare to ask me why I am helping you, I just plan to kill you after anyways, but I'm just as curious about you as you are to me, so I'm just keeping you around to figure somethings out. I don't like having someone out there looking like me giving the impression that I work for Koenma."

**:What an idiot, you know you're telling me everything don't you?:** you think, bored with this person's stupidity.

"Yes I do know, and don't you dare insul..." She doesn't finish, you both are at loss. She just read your mind, and by the she reacted it doesn't seem like she knew she could either. **:you, you can read my mind? But that's impossible! Not even Hiei can read my mind, not with the barier I have put up!:** "

"Heh, Hiei, that little twirp." You growl as she says this.

**:Who are you?:**

"My name is Cari, and your's is?"

**:...Ami:** You only say this so that perhaps if she knew your name she would remember, and this girl doesn't seem to be too good at keeping information so it's worth a shot.

"Ami?! No... that can't be... Ami... dark dragon Ami? The one who had disappeared after a traumatic incident with mom and dad?"

**:What are you talking about? What incident? You can't possibly...:**

"Ami... I know your parents, everyone did, but only so many people knew you existed... they were legendary, your parents, they were one of the top demons of all time, they were even considered by some people as S++ class they were so powerful, King Enma almost added the ranking it was so high until they were killed. For so long they had only known to have one child... and I..." This is all coming to you as such a shock, S++ your parents? And you were the one who killed them... "and I... I am your sister..."

* * *

Hey! I hope you like this chapter, what a surprising way to end it. I bet for like... 99 of you could tell that was coming, but I tried my best. Review me please! . I'd really like it if you did. Thank all of you who have reviewed me in the past (yes, the total of two different people, but I love them to death becuase of it or other wise I would not have continued this) So please review! With anything at all. I'll get the next one out as soon as possible. 


End file.
